Pokémon VS Lion Guard VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: Isamu and Luna are both requested to save another world, they are transported to the world where they're surrounded by talking animals and a large land called... the Pride Lands! There, the two meets the Lion Guard and the Pridelanders, along with two other humans that were requested to help the Guard. Will Isamu and Luna be able to help the Guard and protect the Circle of Life?
1. The Voice From the Great King

**Pokémon VS Lion Guard VOL. 1**

 **(I do not own Pokémon or Lion Guard)**

 **Chapter 1: The Voice From the Great King**

"It's been a long time since we were back home in Kanto." A girl said softly as she watched a small town up ahead. The girl had a white shirt with an orange hoodie that covered her upper part, while the light-blue jeans covered her lower part of her white skin.

She had bright, blue eyes with long brown hair in a ponytail that stopped mid-back with bangs that stopped at her cheeks. On her neck, was a Pokéball necklace she wore, as she had kept it ever since she started her journey.

She felt a small breeze blowing past her as she smiled, feeling peaceful now that she was back to the town where her crush lived in.

"I can understand what you mean. We've been in Johto for a while, so we haven't had the time to visit Pallet Town in a while." A boy said, stepping up next to her. This boy had a little messy black hair, with zigzag lines on his cheeks.

He wore a black shirt, with a gray, thin jacket over it, while having a white scarf around his neck. He also wore blue fingerless gloves, and black outdoor shorts, making him look like he was able to journey on his own in the outdoors.

"Do you think everyone will be surprised to see us come back? I mean, it's been a long time since we've seen them." The girl asked, turning to the boy as he folded his arms, before he shrugged as he gave his answer.

"I can say that they'll be surprised... But at the same time, not." The boy said, causing the girl to be confused, as she cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked as the boy explained carefully, reminding her of what they did back at the Johto region before they returned to Kanto.

"I mean, we contacted Professor Oak that we'd be back in Kanto, remember? So, I'm sure that he and Tracey will be waiting for us back at the Lab, along with all of Ash's Pokémon." The boy explained as the girl smiled in understanding, before she nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. And your brother is starting to travel around the Unova region, right? I wonder what he'll meet and see there." The girl asked as the boy chuckled, before making a guess on what his little brother can do at Unova.

"Probably meet new friends, rivals, and Pokémon... I just hope he doesn't act too reckless like he did when we first started our journey together here in Kanto, and then in Johto..." The boy said until the girl gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it. He changed when he traveled in Hoenn and Sinnoh, didn't he? You saw how matured he turned into when he traveled on those times, Isamu..." The girl said as the boy, now known as Isamu raised an eyebrow.

"Matured...? I'd say little bro still has a long way to go to become a Pokémon Master with the way he is, Luna. He's still onto training and doesn't know everything about Pokémon... Especially since he's heading to Unova..." Isamu said, as he kept walking with his companion.

"Geez... You used to be so kind and sweet on your little brother, but now you're acting a little... well, stern than you used to be when we all traveled together." Luna pouted, as Isamu sheepishly smiled, before he shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry... But you know I couldn't stay the way I was when we traveled together. If I stayed the way I was before, there's a chance that Ash might've been more spoiled. Besides, he looked a little annoyed when I was a bit overprotective of him..." Isamu said in reminder.

"That's true..." Luna said as the two kept walking on. Eventually, they were near the town and was about to enter until Isamu stopped for a moment, as he narrowed his eyes before he looked around. Luna noticed this and turned to him in confusion.

"Isamu, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she came over. The elder Ketchum brother motioned her to be quiet as he looked around as Luna remained silent. Whenever she saw her crush like that, she knew that something is up.

"Do you hear something? A voice, or whatever?" Isamu asked, causing Luna to blink as she remained silent to hear what Isamu was talking about. The two remained silent together, trying to hear of what the elder Ketchum brother had heard. Eventually, even Luna began to hear a voice.

 **"...ou two... Can you hear my voice?"** A humble voice came out, catching both of them by surprise.

"What...?" Luna said in disbelief as she placed her hands to her chest. She slowly looked around to see where the voice was coming from as Isamu did the same, but with a stern face.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Isamu asked, as he tried to lower his guard down a little, in case if the unknown person or being was friendly or not. As he asked, silence remained in the air, until a voice of relief came to the two as the voice spoke.

 **"So... You two can hear me. That's good."** The voice said as Luna tried to speak this time.

"Who are you?" Luna asked as the voice chuckled, before he explained.

 **"I... am King Mufasa. I am the King of the Pride Lands. Or I should say... I was, until I was killed by my foolish brother. For now, I am one of the Great Kings of the Past."** Mufasa said seriously, causing Luna to gasp, as she soon realized that they were talking to a royal being.

"A... A King?! I'm... I'm sorry, your Majesty." Luna stuttered, as she turned red in embarrassment. At her reaction, the two could hear a chuckle, as if the King was amused with how Luna reacted when he revealed that he was a former King.

 **"You do not have to be so formal, young one. As I said before, I was formerly a King before I passed away."** Mufasa chuckled, causing Luna to flush a little, as she was a little embarrassed for the reaction she had shown, despite of Mufasa's face not being shown around them.

Isamu on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, before he kept his cautiousness up, in case if this were to be a trick or something.

"Alright then... Your Majesty... Why are you speaking with us now? What do you want with us?" Isamu asked as the King explained.

 **"All I ask of the two of you... is to aid my grandson and the Lion Guard in their lives..."** Mufasa explained, catching both of them by surprise as Luna repeated the words Mufasa said in confusion.

"Lion Guard...? What's that?" Luna asked as Isamu turned to her with a stern look.

"I think we're about to find out later on... If we meet them, that is. So... Why does your grandson need us? And where is this Pride Lands that you used to rule?" Isamu asked as the former King explained.

 **"You young ones may not believe it at first, but the Pride Lands isn't a part of your world, but a part of mine. In fact... I should be saying that it's nowhere in your world."** Mufasa explained as Isamu widened his eyes, while Luna gaped, before putting her hand on top of her mouth.

"So... your home is on another world, huh... If you want us to help your grandson and his friends, how are we supposed to get there if it's nowhere in our world?" Isamu asked. But as soon as he asked, both he and Luna began to feel a little breeze around them, causing the two of them to blink!

 **"I'm glad that you two are able to understand so easily... I'll be able to take the both of you there..."** Mufasa said gratefully as the breeze started to get even stronger.

At this, both Isamu and Luna looked around to see leaves blowing around them, as if they were surrounding them, thanks to the strong breeze. Luna held onto Isamu's left arm, feeling a bit nervous and frightened of what was going on.

"Isamu... I don't think we're going to get to that world in a safe way... This feels like something wild is about to happen!" Luna said silently, as Isamu held her close, trying to keep her comforted as he felt something stirring in his body and heart.

At this feeling, the elder Ketchum brother turned to Luna with a weak, but reassuring smile.

"Don't worry... I don't think the King would ask us to do something for him if he's taking us in a painful way. Brace yourself." Isamu said reassuringly, causing Luna to nod as they stayed close to each other, until their surroundings began to glow.

 **"I wish you luck, young ones. The first two I've asked will also need your help in their task..."** Mufasa said as he transported the two young Trainers to his world, where the Pride Lands were, along with his family.

What Isamu and Luna both didn't know, was that they were going to be on a wildest adventure of their lives.

* * *

 **(SAO Opening: Innocence (English Subbed))**

 **(I do not own these lyrics)**

 _ **My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow**_

(A strong breeze across the plains as Luna watches the sun setting down while she stands on a rock)

(Isamu looks down at his reflection at the waterhole, unfazed with beings staring at him)

(Opening title comes out as the sun shines brightly)

 _ **Seeking nothing but a miracle, I wander in the everlasting darkness  
If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see the future again**_

(Isamu watches as Rafiki paints a picture of him, Luna, and two humans with the Lion Guard)

(Luna watches Kiara and Simba speaking in a daughter and father conversation, before she frowns)

 ** _Tonight's moon is inviting again and I still can't say those words, but I kept shouting them in my heart_**

(A girl prepares herself to begin her duties as a member of the Lion Guard, along with her twin brother)

(Isamu and Luna faces the twins as they all smile at each other)

 ** _My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow_**

(The four kids run with the Lion Guard, all preparing to face Janja and his clan)

(Umbreon, Arcanine, Ninetales all appear together)

(Simba and Nala watches the Pride Lands on Pride Rock)

(A silhouette of a spirit sneers as fire surrounds him)

 ** _If I can be just a little stronger  
Then I'll go beyond this sky in front of my eyes_**

(Isamu and Luna hold hands together as new enemies come to face the two and their new comrades)

(Mufasa smiles down at the Guard and the four humans bonding together)

 ** _Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead_**

(Isamu looks up at the sky before he's splashed by Bunga's dive as he blinks to see others laughing at him)

(Seeing how fun they were having, the elder brother joins his new friends and Luna)

 **(Opening ends)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Pride Lands...**

In the peaceful lands of Africa, there were the lands of where many animals lived in harmony. This land, was known to be called the Pride Lands. It was where a King ruled the Lands, along with his Queen, and his two cubs.

One of them was the Princess of the Pride Lands, while the other was the Prince. But he wasn't just a Prince. He was also the Leader of a group that works together in order to drive the troublemakers away, while clearing some conflicts in the process.

This group was known to be called... the Lion Guard.

In the Lair where the Lion Guard live together, a young honey badger was on a tree branch, as he was preparing to dive towards the water! A lion cub, hippo, cheetah, and an egret watched the badger get ready as they watched the badger prepare his big dive.

Today, the Lion Guard decided to have a day off, due to the group of hyenas not doing anything bad for some reason. And not only that, they even had two new recruits to the team, allowing the group to relax until another conflict comes.

"Okay, guys! Watch carefully! Because, this is how a real animal dives into the water!" The honey badger called out as the lion cub gave an amused grin to his best friend, having the eagerness to see how his friend would dive.

"Okay, then... Show us, Bunga!" The lion cub said eagerly as the others watched carefully as well.

"Here goes! Zuka Zama!" The honey badger, now known as Bunga cried out as he jumped and flipped in the air to dive down. As he did so, he tried to make more than five flips while diving down, only for the trick to fail as he ended up making a big splash!

That resulted the cheetah getting wet as she was the last one to react in surprise, while the egret and hippo backed away in surprise. The same went for the lion cub as they all blinked in surprise, as the cheetah groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh! Just great! Bunga, I thought I made it very clear that I like my fur the way it is! I don't need it to get wet!" The cheetah snapped as Bunga resurfaced from his dive as he gave a sheepish smile to his cheetah friend.

"Oops... Ha ha... Sorry, Fuli. I really thought I had it there! I guess I need to work it out a little more..." Bunga said sheepishly as the hippo gave a smirk to the little badger.

"You sure do, little B. A little more practice should do the job." The hippo said, encouraging Bunga to try harder.

"Right, Beshte! And when I do, I'll be sure to surprise you all!" Bunga said assuringly, causing the lion cub to nod. But in realizing that there were two of their members missing, the lion cub turned to the others with a questioning look.

"Hey guys...? Where are the twins? They said they'd be here relaxing with us..." The lion cub asked as the egret explained with a look of understanding.

"Oh... Erika said that she and Cole would join us later. They said they had something to do together before they come here..." The egret explained as the hippo frowned, feeling a little down that the twins weren't here with them right now.

"Oh... Do you think it has to do with their parents? I mean, your grandfather did send them here, didn't they, Kion?" The hippo, now known as Beshte asked, earning a nod from the lion cub.

"I guess... I mean, now that Erika has the Roar while Cole became the wisest member of the Guard, they'd be have to be away from their parents. That could be the reason why they looked down even after when Dad was okay with them." The lion cub, now known as Kion said as the cheetah frowned.

"I still don't get how Erika was able to use the Roar of the Elders. Isn't that something only you should be able to use, Kion?" Fuli asked as the lion cub gave a sheepish smile, remembering the lion transformation the twins had went into when they tried to save his father.

"I don't know she did it as well, Fuli... But what I know is, I think it's great to have another member be able to use the Roar. That way, protecting the Pride Lands would be much more easier." Kion said as Bunga shook the water off of his fur.

"Yeah! We got two members to use the Roar! Though, I gotta admit... it was UnBungalievable!" Bunga cried out as the egret flew towards a branch where he settled on, before expressing his agreement to his honey badger friend's words.

"You can say that again..." The egret said silently as the Guard soon became silent. It was a moment later when Fuli turned to where the twins should've entered by now, as she reminded her friends of their absence.

"They're still not here... Should we go and see what they're doing?" Fuli asked, as Kion blinked in realization, before he nodded.

"Yeah. Alright, Lion Guard! Let's see where they are. If they're in any danger, then that could mean trouble. Ono, do you mind searching ahead?" Kion asked, causing the egret, now known as Ono to nod as he began to fly ahead.

 **Meanwhile...**

Two kids were watching the other animals do their thing in the Pride Lands. They watched the kids of the animals bond with their parents as they sighed together. The sister of the twin bit her lips as the brother turned to her with a concerned look.

"You okay, Erika?" The brother asked, as the sister, now known as Erika gave a weak smile back to her twin brother, before she made an attempt to make a positive answer.

"I'm okay, Cole... It's just... kind of hard to believe that I was able to use the Roar like that. I mean, I thought only Kion was able to pull it off, considering that he is King Mufasa's grandson..." Erika explained as Cole smiled back in understanding.

"I get you... I was surprised to see us turn into lion cubs, with you having the Roar. Do you think these outfits are the reasons why we're like this?" Cole asked as he looked at the outfits that were "magically" given to both himself and Erika during the light blessing.

Erika had an outfit that made her look like a princess, but a fighter at the same time (Erika's clothes is based from Havoc Girl Luly from Brave Frontier). She had a green dress with other accessories that made her look royal. Her Lion Guard symbol was on her left shoulder, to show that she was a part of the Lion Guard.

Cole had an outfit that made him look like a young sorcerer, but a fighter as well at the same time (Cole's clothes is based from Lawful Warrior Aneil). He had an emerald robe with gold linings and dark green on the edge of the robe. He even had white pants with gold linings, as well as a white shirt with gold accessories.

His left hand on the back also had them symbol of the Lion Guard to show that he was the wisest member.

"They could be... I mean, we only know about our powers to be able to become cubs like Kion and his family, but... Other than that, I feel like there's something more that we could do in order to help the Lion Guard and the Pride Lands..." Erika explained.

That left Cole curious as he folded his arms. Like Erika said, they didn't know anything else about the outfits they were given during the light blessing. And with the actions they've done yesterday to save the Lion King, they were more curious on what they could do now.

But remembering something about the Lion Guard, Cole blinked in realization before he turned to his sister in reminder.

"Wait... Lion Guard... Oh snap! I forgot that we told Kion we'd be joining him and the others to hang out together!" Cole gasped, catching Erika by surprise as she bit her lips in realization.

"You're... not the only one, Cole. I forgot, too." Erika said in embarrassment. As they said this to each other, the twins chuckled together, both coming to a realization that they both forgotten something even when they promised Kion and the Lion Guard together.

"Well then... Shall we meet them? We're all supposed to meet at the Lair, right? The place where they hang out and train together?" Erika asked, earning a nod from her twin brother.

"Yeah..." was the only thing Cole needed to say in order for his sister and himself to move.

But...

A strong breeze blew around the twins as they blinked in surprise. They stayed close to each other, in case if something bad was coming. They got ready to become lion cubs again so that Cole could fight, while Erika would be able to use the Roar to drive the enemies away.

But to their surprise, as the wind blew harder, they heard two yells of surprise. The twins widened their eyes to see the leaves surrounding something until the wind died down, revealing two people! One was a boy with little messy hair, while there was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"What in the Pride Lands...?" Cole said in surprise.

"More people like us?" Erika asked in surprise. As they walked over to the two, the fallen ones groaned as they tried to recover from the wild trip they've taken to get to where they needed to be.

"Unh... That was not my idea of a safe transportation... I feel kind of sore all over..." The girl groaned as the boy held his head to maintain his balance.

"Well... Look at the bright side... Since it stopped, I guess this means we're here..." The boy grunted as he shook his head, before helping his companion up. Once they seemed to have recovered, the twins took their chance to meet the two newcomers.

"Um... Excuse me?" Erika asked, catching both of their attention as the boy blinked to see the twins in front of him and the girl.

"Oh... Um, is this the Pride Lands?" The boy asked, catching the twins off guard as Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes... But, who are you two? And how do you know this place?" Cole asked, as the boy and the girl turned to each other, before they both sighed. They began to whisper to each other to decide whether they should reveal their truth or not.

"Um... The truth is, you might not believe this, but..." The girl started to say, before she and her companion explained everything to the two about themselves. By the time they were finished, neither Cole or Erika could believe in what they heard from the two newcomers.

"From another world...!?" Cole said in disbelief.

"And you were sent here like we were...?" Erika said in disbelief, causing the two newcomers to sweat drop, before they looked at each other, with the boy giving out a knowing sigh.

"I figured that they wouldn't understand..." The boy said as the girl nodded in understanding.

"Even so... Anyone can be surprised if we came from another world..." The girl added as Erika stepped up, trying to make out on what they said earlier by asking another question.

"Um... If what you say is true, then who are you two? And why were you sent here in the first place?" Erika asked as the boy made his introduction first.

"My name is Isamu Ketchum. And like both Luna and I said before, we don't belong in the world that you live in right now." Isamu said, introducing himself before Luna took her chance to introduce herself as well.

"As for me... My name is Luna Wright. The reason we're here is because... one of the Great Kings of the Past named King Mufasa sent us here to help the Lion Guard..." Luna explained as Cole widened his eyes, before he folded his arms.

"Wait... Help the Lion Guard? But how come? I mean, the King had asked us to help the Guard before you two! Why would he send you two to help the Guard when the two of us are the ones that can help?" Cole asked as Erika fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's what we want to know. But at the rate we're going in, I don't think the two of us can get back home until our role in this world is done. That's why we're here..." Isamu explained with a serious look. Luna nodded along as the twins looked at each other.

First, they were curious about themselves being the new members of the Lion Guard... Now, they were confused and bewildered to hear that Mufasa had asked two more humans to help them with their roles in the Guard. But before either of them could speak or question the two, they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Erika! Cole! Are you guys alright!?" Kion called out, catching the four humans' attention as they all turned to see the Lion Guard coming to them, until they stopped to see both Isamu and Luna next to the two.

"Hevi Kabisa..." Kion said in disbelief as Fuli looked at the twins, then at the two newcomers.

"More humans...?" Fuli asked as Ono frowned at the sight of the two.

"It... looks like it... Who are you guys?" Ono asked as Bunga stepped up to meet the two newcomers.

"Oh! Are you two friends with Erika and Cole? I thought we saw the two of you talking to them!" Bunga asked energetically. Despite the fact that both Isamu and Luna could be threats, Bunga didn't seem to think of it as he seemed rather excited instead.

"N-No... We just met these two for the two first time." Luna admitted with a small blush. Seeing the animals talk to her made the young girl a little weird for some reason as she began to feel a little timid to see the Lion Guard right in front of her, since they weren't humans, but animals instead.

"Are you five... the members of the Lion Guard?" Isamu asked, catching the entire Guard off by surprise as Kion was the first to express his surprise.

"Y-Yeah... How do you know us?" Kion asked as Cole shook his head with a sheepish look.

"I don't think you'd believe them if they just say it... We were shocked to hear who the two of them were..." Cole explained, catching the hippo's attention as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Why do you say that, Cole?" Beshte asked as Isamu stepped up, explaining first.

"We told this to the twins, but... We don't belong in this world." Isamu explained, catching the Guard off guard.

"Don't... belong in this world? What exactly do you mean by that?" Ono asked, as Bunga widened his eyes, making a guess on what the elder Ketchum brother meant.

"Could you be... um, aliens? Cole said this to us before the hyenas attacked once!" Bunga guessed, causing the four humans to all blink in surprise. Kion sheepishly looked at his best friend while Fuli and Ono looked at the honey badger with disbelief.

Besthe on the other hand, raised an eyebrow as Luna shook her head with a nervous smile on her face. She walked up close to the honey badger, before she explained herself.

"No... We're not aliens... We're the same as the twins here. We're humans, but... we're not like them. It's... kind of hard to explain, really." Luna explained, as Kion nodded slowly, feeling reluctant at first before he glanced at the twins. That was when Erika made a suggestion.

"Um... Should we try to meet with King Simba first? Talking about it here seems to be only raising more questions and confusion for all of us..." Erika suggested, causing the Leader of the Guard to nod in agreement.

"You're right, Erika..." Kion said as he walked up to the two newcomers with a request for the two.

"If you two are okay with this, then could you two follow us? I'm sure my Mom and Dad would like to see the two of you, too." Kion asked, earning a nod from both Isamu and Luna.

"If it'll help all of us, then yes." Luna said softly. Isamu only gave a short nod, allowing himself and Luna to be escorted to Pride Rock, where the Lion King resigned as the King of the Pride Lands.

 **At Pride Rock...**

As Kion and the guard brought the two newcomers to where his parents were, they all met with the Lion King, who didn't seem thrilled at all to see new humans in the Pride Lands as he gave Isamu and Luna a stern look as Kion finished explaining, along with the twins.

"And... that's how we met these two newcomers, Dad..." Kion finished nervously as Simba raised an eyebrow, feeling suspicious with the two as Nala stepped up with a calm look on her face.

"Simba...?" Nala said, turning to her mate as the Lion King looked at the two Trainers. At seeing the King stare at them with a stern look, Luna began to fidget a little nervously, which Isamu noticed as he placed his hand onto her shoulder comfortingly.

The young girl gave a small glance at her crush, before she nodded slowly at his soft smile. By the time she became calm again, the Lion King finally spoke, having the serious expression remain on his face.

"So... You two are humans, are you not? The same as Erika and Cole?" Simba asked seriously, causing Luna to freeze up again. At this, Isamu was the one who answered for her, having the serious expression on his face as well.

"Yes... Your Majesty." Isamu said, keeping his tone composed as Simba gave a curt nod before he asked again.

"In that case, then let me ask the two of you this. Who are you two and what is your purpose here in the Pride Lands?" Simba asked as Isamu blinked before he bit his lips. Explaining about Mufasa's request would be difficult to the King, especially since the old Kings wasn't around.

"We were brought here... by King Mufasa, your Majesty." Luna said, catching Isamu off guard. The Lion Guard all widened their eyes in surprise, along with Nala. The twins just watched, as they heard this answer from the two before.

But for the Lion King, he was more shocked than everyone as he stared at the two.

"My father...? He summoned you two here, you say?" Simba asked in disbelief, his tone starting to crack a little. The newcomers could only nod, confirming that what they're saying was true. At this, the Lion King closed his eyes before he shook his head in disbelief.

"My father... I'm starting to understand him less... First, he sends these two to us, and now he summons two more humans into the Pride Lands..." Simba said as Nala nuzzles her mate with a comforting smile on her face.

At being comforted by his mate, Simba gave a curt nod to Nala, before he turned and make his leave, leaving Nala to deal with the new humans and the Lion Guard.

"Is... everything alright?" Luna asked in worry as the Queen turned to her with a small smile on her face.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear. Simba just needs to mull it over, since King Mufasa was the one who sent both you and the twins to us. Ever since we heard about Erika and Cole coming to the Pride Lands, Simba... was a little puzzled about his father." Nala explained as Cole shook his head.

"I guess I can understand... I mean, if there were strangers coming to our home without warning, then I would feel puzzled if someone had let them in..." Cole said as Erika nodded in agreement.

Kion watched as his father left the den, still mulling over on what happened in the past few days as the young lion cub frowned. He had never seen his father so... puzzled before. This only happened because of the twins coming to the Pride Lands first before Isamu and Luna had.

But he knew that this would be a good thing for both the Guard and the Pride Lands, now that they have more allies to protect the peace and the Circle of Life. But would his father be alright with this? With the way Simba was, it didn't seem like he would agree to let Luna and Isamu be involved with the Pride Land situations.

But his mother seemed okay with it as the Queen turned to the two newcomers with a question.

"May I ask for your names, you two?" Nala asked, causing Isamu to blink before he introduced himself. He did so while turning to the Royal Family and to the Guard.

"Oh... Yes. My name is Isamu. Isamu Ketchum. I guess I could say is, I'm a human like the twins here." Isamu explained, as he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Luna. Luna Wright. Like Isamu, I'm a human, too..." Luna said while feeling a little embarrassed. Nala nodded at that, as she introduced herself as well.

"I see... My name is Nala. I am the Queen of the Pride Lands and Kion's mother. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Nala said, giving a small bow to the two. At this, both the newcomers gave the Queen their small bows as well to be polite.

"Oh... Th-The pleasure is all ours, your Majesty." Luna said nervously, causing Nala to chuckle as she spoke to the two.

"Please, young one. Call me Nala." Nala requested as she turned to her son, who was still thinking of what his father was trying to think.

"Kion? Can you and the others introduce yourselves?" Nala asked, causing the young leader to nod as he scrambled over to where his mother was as he introduced himself.

"Oh... Right, Mom... So, I'm Kion! I'm known to be the fiercest lion out of all! You both probably know already that I'm the Leader of the Lion Guard if Grandfather Mufasa was the one that sent the two of you here." Kion said with a smile.

The newcomers smiled together as Isamu gave a short nod while Luna nodded after him.

Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte took their turns introducing themselves, with Bunga introducing himself first.

"Okay! I'm Bunga! I'm Kion's best friend and I'm the bravest member of the Lion Guard! It's nice to meet you both, Isamu! Luna!" Bunga cried out as Luna smiled, nodding to the energetic honey badger.

"I'm next, then! My name is Beshte! I'm a friend of Kion and Bunga. And I'm known to be the strongest member of the Lion Guard!" Beshte explained, as Ono made his introduction next.

"I'm Ono! I'm the keenest member of the Lion Guard and a good friend of Kion, Bunga, and Beshte, too!" Ono explained, flying over to the two newcomers. It was at that moment when Fuli made her introduction next.

"And my name's Fuli! I'm a friend of the other Lion Guard members. And I'm also known to be the fastest member of the Lion Guard!" Fuli explained as Isamu nodded with a smile on his face.

"I see... It's nice to meet you all." Isamu said as Luna turned to the twins.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you two introduced yourselves, right...?" Luna asked, causing both Erika and Cole to blink in realization. With the reminder, the two came over and joined the Guard with the introduction as Cole went first.

"Oh, right... We were a bit flustered to introduce ourselves, huh... I'm Cole. Cole Roberts. I was chosen to be the Lion Guard's wisest member. So, I guess... It's nice to meet you two?" Cole explained, before he allowed Erika to introduce herself to the two newcomers.

"And I'm Erika. Erika Roberts. I was chosen to be the Lion Guard's purest of heart. It's nice to meet new people that are our kind!" Erika said with a smile, causing Luna to smile back and nod in agreement.

"The feeling's mutual, Erika." Luna said as Isamu folded his arms, keeping the small smile on his face.

"As for everyone else, it's nice to meet you all as well. I hope we can all get along while working together." Isamu said, causing Kion to nod in agreement, before he frowned in realization.

"Yeah... But... How are you two going to help? I mean, I don't mean to offend, but... You two don't seem to have anything that can help us protect the Circle of Life..." Kion asked nervously until another voice joined in the conversation.

"Perhaps the new humans can show us their friends?" A wise, but friendly voice suggested, catching everyone by surprise. Before anyone could react, a mandrill with a staff jumped down between the newcomers and the Pride Landers. Nala recognized him as she smiled.

"Hello, Rafiki." Nala said as the mandrill, now known as Rafiki gave a small bow to the Queen.

"Ah... My Queen." Rafiki said as Fuli raised an eyebrow, before turning to the two Trainers.

"Friends? Um, could you explain on what you mean, Rafiki?" Fuli asked as Rafiki chuckled before he turned to the two newcomers.

"If these young ones come from another world, like what Mufasa had said, then they at least must've brought some of their friends with them... Am I wrong?" Rafiki asked, catching the elder Kefchum brother off guard as he blinked in confusion.

Nala widened her eyes a little to hear Rafiki saying the newcomers were from another world, but she didn't say a thing. Stranger things have happened ever since Kion became the Leader of the Lion Guard and when Erika and Cole became the new members.

For Luna, she blinked in realization of what Rafiki meant before she gave a nudge on Isamu's arm with her elbow, causing the elder Ketchum brother to understand on what his crush was trying to say to him.

To that, he took out his three Pokéballs, with Luna taking out her two. The others noticed this and watched in confusion as Kion was the first to ask.

"Um... What are you two doing?" Kion asked as Isamu explained.

"I think this is what we're supposed to show you all. Our friends are in here." Isamu explained, leaving the twins and the Pride Land animals confused.

"How are they...?" Cole started to say until Luna threw her three Pokéballs up first.

"We'll show you... Arcanine, Espeon, and Ninetales, come on out!" Luna called out as the three Pokéballs opened up, revealing the Pokémon that were inside! Everyone except Isamu watched in surprise to see Luna's Pokémon coming out, as they had never seen Pokémon before in the world they were in right now.

Arcanine stood proudly, but serious as he shook his fur a little, before he turned to Luna's new friends with a curious, but confused look on his face. Ninetales appeared alongside with her husband as she blinked several times before she gave a glance around.

At seeing the new beings in front of her, she shared the same expression her husband wore, feeling a little confused as to who the Pride Landers were, as the animals looked back with the same feelings.

Espeon only blinked to see her new surroundings and beings, before she noticed the Lion Guard, the Queen, and Rafiki all staring at her along with Arcanine and Ninetales, making the Psychic Type feel a little embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Whoa..."

"Hevi Kabisa..."

"Who are they...?"

Beshte and Fuli were bewildered to see new "animals" around while Ono was too shocked to speak. Bunga was a little confused, but that confusion turned to a bright smile when he saw how friendly the new "animals" seemed.

Kion on the other hand, was silent as he had never seen these "animals" before in his life. For Nala, she was a little surprised, but soon came to an understanding that these "animals" were the friends that Rafiki was talking about, as they seemed to be comfortable around Luna.

Cole and Erika was awed to see the Pokémon right in front of them, as they didn't believe that such creatures were real, until Luna had summoned them out of their Pokéballs.

While everyone was awed to see Luna's team, Isamu threw his three Pokéballs in the air, too.

"And here are my friends. Umbreon, Typloshion, and Ninetales! It's time for you three to come out!" Isamu called out as he threw his three Pokéballs into the air, causing all of them to open up, showing the Lion Guard, Nala, and Rafiki more of the unknown "animals".

Umbreon shook her dark fur a little before she smiled to see her human brother next to him. Isamu gave a smile before he turned to where his new friends and acquaintances were, causing Umbreon to look where her human brother was looking.

It wasn't long before she blinked in surprise to see creatures she's had never seen before in her life. They looked like Pokémon, but something about them all didn't add up. They didn't look strong like the other Pokémon she met... They seemed to be just, normal.

As for Typloshion, the evolved Fire Type smirked at coming out of his Pokéball before he noticed the awed young animals staring at him, causing him to feel a little uncomfortable, as he didn't know any of these beings.

Finally, Ninetales appeared, as she joined her parents, the daughter nuzzling her parents as the two evolved Fire Types nuzzled her back out of affection. As the summoning was done, the two Trainers introduced their Pokémon to the Pride Landers.

"Everyone, these are our friends. From where we come from, the animals you believe here are actually called Pokémon. And you guys, these are our new friends while we're here in the Pride Lands." Isamu explained as all six Pokémon cried out their greetings to the Pride Landers.

As the Pokémon spoke, the two Trainers were surprised to hear their Pokémon talk, as this never happened before. But nevertheless, they were relieved to see them all getting along with the Lion Guard, along with the twins, Rafiki, and Nala.

"Ah ha ha! So! What Mufasa said is true! You young ones come from a world where there are creatures that are entirely different from us!" Rafiki laughed as Isamu nodded a little, while being a little nervous with how Rafiki was behaving.

"Y-Yes... In our world, the two of us are called Pokémon Trainers." Isamu explained as Beshte raised his question.

"Why are you and Luna called that way, Isamu?" Beshte asked as Luna stepped up to answer.

"That's because we raise Pokémon, while training them to become strong so that the Pokémon and ourselves become stronger together. Truthfully, it's the Pokémon that becomes stronger by battling and training hard with their attacks and defenses..." Luna explained nervously.

"I see... So, in a way... You young ones and the Pokémon here are your close together. Am I correct?" Nala asked, causing the elder Ketchum brother to nod in agreement.

"Yes... Some of our kind would see Pokémon as partners whenever it comes to facing another Pokémon or Trainer to battle against. Other people would see Pokémon as family when they're close enough together." Isamu explained as Kion smiled.

"Family, huh? I think that's kind of great, from the way you're putting it." Kion said as Bunga walked up to Typloshion, amazed with how tall the Fire Type looked.

"Wow... You're pretty big! What was your name again?" Bunga asked as the Volcano Pokémon narrowed his eyes in amusement before he explained.

 **"I'm Typloshion. And you're pretty small yourself, Bunga..."** Typloshion said teasingly, earning a playful pout from the little honey badger.

"Hey, come on! I can't help it if I was born small like this! You were probably born big like that, too!" Bunga whined as the Volcano Pokemon shook his head with a small smile.

 **"I wasn't always like this... I was smaller than you when I was young. It's thanks to Isamu I've grown like this, while becoming even stronger at the same time."** Typloshion explained with a determined fist. That made Bunga amazed as Umbreon talked with Kion.

 **"For the Leader of the Lion Guard, you're pretty young. Not that I'm trying to make it sound bad..."** Umbreon explained sheepishly as Kion gave an amused smirk, before speaking back to her.

"You're not making it sound bad at all. And you seem young too, for you to be Isamu's partner." Kion fired back with a smile as the Dark Type smiled at the words, before she continued the conversation with the young lion cub.

Fuli and Beshte on the other hand, were speaking with Luna's Pokémon, as they were all around the young girl.

"Luna... is your daughter? But how come? She doesn't look like you or Ninetales..." Fuli asked as Ninetales explained while nuzzling her human daughter, much to Luna's chagrin.

 **"That's because Arcanine was the one who brought her to me and my daughter, as he wished to become Luna's father, ever since her real father was trying to get rid of her."** Ninetales said, her tone becoming serious.

Nala heard this and frowned, before she walked over to Luna and her Pokémon.

"Get rid of her...? But why? What did the young one do to be treated harshly like that?" Nala asked, as Erika came over.

 **"The fool believed that everything bad that happened to him was her fault... So, he took his anger out on her, forgetting that she was just an innocent girl. She even tried to kill her because of that same reason..."** Arcanine explained darkly.

"That's horrible..." Erika said, while covering her mouth in horror. Beshte frowned, feeling bad for Luna as he looked at her worriedly.

While the Pokémon and the Pride Landers were speaking to each other, Isamu watched as he smiled with the conversations going well. Already, he began to feel a bond forming between his and Luna's Pokémon with the Pride Landers.

But remembering that someone was missing, Isamu turned to where the Lion King had gone off to as he followed to where Simba had disappeared off to. As he walked around, he heard a familiar voice sighing to himself before he spoke again.

"Father... I don't understand... Why did you bring these humans here...? You were never this open with other strangers, especially when they could've been a threat to the Circle of Life..." Simba said to the sky.

The elder Ketchum brother stopped to see the Lion King looking up, having the puzzled and tired look on his face. Trying to be careful with his steps and what words he should say, he walked over to the King, trying to speak with him.

"Your Majesty...?" Isamu could only say as he managed to get Simba's attention, who slowly gave a glance at the human boy.

"Ah... What are you doing here?" Simba asked as the elder Ketchum brother stood by him, as he watched the sun starting to set.

"You suddenly left a while ago so I was wondering on what you were doing... Does that sound weird?" Isamu asked as the Lion King gave a weak chuckle before he slowly shook his head.

"No... And... I must apologize for being suspicious of you and your friend earlier. Ever since Erika and Cole came to the Pride Lands, I guess I've been... acting weird. First, my father sends those two here... and now he brings you and the young girl here, too." Simba explained.

He looked up at the sky, giving a sigh, feeling unsure if what Mufasa was truly thinking about in the afterlife.

"For a long time, I thought I knew what my father was thinking ever since I took my place as King. But... now that he's brought you and the others to the Pride Lands... I just don't know what he's thinking anymore." Simba explained as Isamu frowned.

In a way, he could understand of what the Lion King was feeling. Ever since his father left him, Ash, and Delia, he heard no word from him. Not even when they began starting on their journey. He gave a glance at the Lion Kings, before he spoke his words.

"I think... I can get what you're saying. I mean... both Luna and I were surprised to hear the sudden request from your father. And to be honest... I sometimes don't know what my father was thinking too when he disappeared many years ago." Isamu explained, catching Simba's attention.

"Your father...?" Simba repeated in question as the elder Ketchum brother explained with narrowed eyes and a serious tone.

"Yes... My father left home suddenly when my little brother and I were young. Neither of us remembered much on why he left, but our mother said it's because he wanted to travel around the world... I never heard of him again ever since back then." Isamu explained.

The Lion King blinked in surprise as the elder Ketchum brother turned to him with a weak smile on his face.

"But still... Even when I never heard from him again... I kept believing that my father would achieve his goals and dreams as a traveler. Because one day when he accomplishes his goals, he would come back to both me and Ash, so that the four of us would be reunited together as a family..." Isamu explained.

Neither of them noticed Kion approaching them from behind as the young lion cub listened to what his father and his new human comrade were saying to each other.

"Still... That's just my guess. I mean... My mother says that we'd be together again someday when the time is right. So to that, I decided to keep believing in him, with no doubts or hesitation in my mind." Isamu continued as he looked back to see the sun setting.

"So... What I'm saying is, your Majesty... is to trust in your father more like you probably did back in your old days. Your father is one of the Great Kings of the Past, right? That's what he said himself when he spoke with both me and Luna..." Isamu explained.

Simba could only listen and smile a little. In his heart, he couldn't help but think that the young human was right. His father was indeed one of the Great Kings of the Past. In fact, he was a great King when he was still around and when Simba himself was just a young cub.

Not only that, it was also his father that was part of the reason why he had the courage to take back his throne from Scar when the arrogant, evil, and now deceased lion had turned the Pride Lands into like a barren wasteland when he ruled as a King.

Now Simba himself ruled the Pride Lands after defeating Scar, allowing the Pride Land animals to live peacefully, while forcing the troublemakers and some of Scar's followers in the Outlands. With the conflicts gone, Simba believed that the time for cautiousness was over. But he couldn't be more wrong.

With the Outlanders and the hyenas causing problems in the Pride Lands, he had to depend on his son and his Lion Guard friends to stop them. Not only that, two young humans were dragged into this mess, due to his father's request.

He even had to be saved by the two humans when he was attacked by Janja's clan once. And to his surprise, they were able to become lion cubs temporarily, like Kion and Kiara. He was grateful, but it didn't change his wary feelings of them.

And now... two more humans from another world were called upon to his world, as they were also requested to help out his son protect the Pride Lands from evildoers. It was all too much for the Lion King to take in at one time as he began doubting his father's choices to aid his kingdom.

But with what Isamu said about believing in his own father, the Lion King soon knew that his father made the right choice. With the actions Erika and Cole had pulled off, along with Isamu explaining his side of the story about his father... Simba knew what he had to say and do now.

Turning to the elder Ketchum brother, the Lion King smiled at the young human, before he said his thanks to him.

"Thank you, young one..." Simba said, catching Isamu by surprise as he turned to the King.

"Um... For what, your Majesty?" Isamu asked as Simba chuckled, before he spoke again.

"I'd like you to call me Simba, young one. And the reason for my thanks... is because of your encouragement for me to believe in my father, who was the same spirit that brought you and your friend here earlier... I would've doubted him more if you hadn't spoke to me about this..." Simba explained.

At that, the elder Ketchum brother smiled back, before he stood straight up.

"It was nothing, your Majesty... I mean, Simba. I mean... the Queen and your son seemed happy while you weren't. So... I thought I had to do something to change that frown upside down and change your thoughts from a negative feeling to a positive feeling." Isamu explained.

This earned him a small nod and bow from the Lion King. But as soon as Simba did that, he came to a realization as he missed something from Isamu and Luna.

"Speaking of which... I don't believe I got your name, young one. I believe you introduced yourself to my wife and son, along with the rest of the Lion Guard?" Simba asked as Isamu nodded in confirmation, before he gave a small smile.

"Yes... My name is Isamu. And the girl you met before you left is named Luna. I'm more than proud to be helping your son with his task." Isamu explained, as Simba nodded back, having the small smile on his face as well.

"I see... Thank you, then. I hope you get along with my son and all the other animals in the Pride Lands." Simba said thankfully, forgetting about his doubts about the four humans that his father had sent to his land.

"I think I will." Isamu said, as the smile on his face grew a little. For his first day in the Pride Lands, things seemed to be going pretty well, as he already earned the trust from the King and Queen, along with the Leader of the Lion Guard.

What he didn't know however, was that the first day was just the beginning of his and Luna's role in the Pride Lands.

To be continued...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Isamu and Luna are sent to the Pride Lands by Mufasa

\- Isamu and Luna meets the Lion Guard and the Royal Family

 **Trivia:**

\- This story begins on the same time when Ash travels with Takeru in the Unova Region

\- Erika and Cole both belong to TGRickel

\- This story begins after Chapter 4 of TGRickel's **The Lion Guard: The Pride Land Twins**


	2. The New Power That Reveals Itself

**Chapter 2: The New Power That Reveals Itself**

Last time on Pokémon VS Lion Guard, while Isamu and Luna were making their way back to Pallet Town where their Pokémon friends could be waiting after many days has passed, they were called by one of the lions that was one of the Great Kings of the Past, Mufasa.

Mufasa requested the two young Trainers to aid his grandson named Kion, who was called the Leader of the Lion Guard and a Prince in a world called the Pride Lands. Understanding on what needed to be done, both Isamu and Luna allowed themselves to be transported into the Pride Lands.

It was that day when they met the siblings Erika and Cole, two new members of the Lion Guard, with Erika being another being that can use the Roar of the Elders, and with Cole being the wisest member of the Lion Guard. Right after the Trainers meet the siblings, they meet the rest of the Lion Guard: Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte.

Escorted to Pride Rock by the Lion Guard, Isamu and Luna met the King and Queen of the Pride Lands and Kion's parents, King Simba and Queen Nala. While Nala seemed okay to meet new humans, Simba wasn't as he took a leave, with the shaman named Rafiki joining in to meet the ones his old friend Mufasa had sent.

When Rafiki mentions about more comrades that Isamu and Luna had brought with them, the two Trainers revealed their friends, Umbreon, Typloshion, and Isamu's Ninetales. Luna had with her Arcanine, her Ninetales, and Espeon.

As Isamu meets with Simba, who was unsure of what he wanted to believe, the elder Ketchum brother comforted the hesitant King, before explaining about his father that went missing when both he and Ash were young together, encouraging Simba to believe in his own father, Mufasa, before allowing the Lion King to open up to him.

What neither Isamu or Luna knew, was that tomorrow they would meet new friends and comrades to trust in, while also meeting enemies that they need to look out for.

* * *

"You're both gonna love the Pride Lands for sure, Isamu! Luna!" Bunga cried out excitedly. The little honey badger was happy to show his new human friends around the Pride Lands with Beshte and Kion.

Fuli had something else that she needed to do for a while as she parted with lion cub and his four other friends.

After Simba had accepted the two new humans as comrades to the Lion Guard, along with Erika and Cole, Rafiki announced the news to the whole Pride Lands. Of course, the animals were shocked to see new humans joining along.

But, they were of course, intrigued for meeting their Pokémon. To that, Umbreon, Espeon, Arcanine, Ninetales and her daughter, along with Typloshion parted with their Trainers to explore the Pride Lands on their own.

Erika and Cole accompanied their new human comrades as Luna smiled at how energetic Bunga sounded.

"With the way things seem to be going around the Pride Lands, I'm pretty sure that we'll love it too, Bunga." Luna giggled as Isamu looked back at her. Remembering that both she and himself weren't back at their world, he couldn't help but feel whether Luna smiling or not was great or not.

But with the Lion Guard being friendly to the two, and with the King and Queen allowing them to explore around the Pride Lands, Isamu allowed the young animals to lead them around in the Pride Lands tour.

 _"Our roles for being here was to look over the Lion Guard. But do they really need our help or guidance? I mean, with the way Kion is leading the Guard, they seem to know what they're doing. And not only that, there's Erika and Cole..."_ Isamu thought deeply.

"You okay?" Cole's sudden question snapped Isamu out of his thoughts as he glanced to where the brother was, who seemed to notice on how serious Isamu looked with his thinking.

"You look a little dazed there..." Cole said, as Erika turned to where her brother's and Isamu was talking, before the elder Ketchum brother shook his head, before he folded his arms.

"I'm fine... I just need to... I don't know, get used to where I am right now. I'm a little surprised to see Luna already getting used to being in the Pride Lands..." Isamu explained. While he was talking with the twins, he didn't notice Luna giving him a small glance.

"This isn't the first time we had to do something so... complicating back in our world." Isamu continued on, with Erika joining in.

"Complicating? Now that you mention it, what is your world like? There are more, um... What do you call them? Pokémon?" Erika asked, causing Isamu to nod.

"Yeah... There are more than 100. Or I should say, more than 500 types. To be honest, I don't really know much. But I do know, is that they act like the animals here in the Pride Lands." Isamu explained, as Ono flew by, joining in their conversation.

"You mean, there are more flying friends like me? Like bigger or smaller birds?" Ono asked, as he was eager to know more about the Pokémon world where Isamu and Luna came from.

Smiling at the eagerness from Ono, the elder Ketchum brother shook his head.

"Yeah... There are more bird-like Pokémon like you, Ono. Big or small." Isamu said as he continued walking. He caught up to Luna, who was being led around by Kion, Bunga, and Beshte.

"How are you already used to this place? This world is nothing like home, and there are many things we don't know about." Isamu said silently, his serious tone showing off as Luna smiled at him, showing her bright expression to the boy she cared about.

"I may look like I'm okay with this, Isamu... But believe me, I feel kind of... weird being in a world where our families aren't around, and when our friends aren't around." Luna said as she kept walking, with Isamu at his side.

"But for some reason... I feel like King Mufasa sent us here for a good reason. To be friends with Kion and the others, or to protect them when they really need it. At least, that's how I see it." Luna said softly, leaving Isamu surprised as he stopped for a moment.

 _"A good reason, huh..."_ Isamu thought before he continued walking.

While they were walking, Beshte grinned as he called to the hippos that were at their territory.

"Hi, Dad!" Beshte called out as he ran over to one of the older hippos, which seemed to be one of the adults.

"Beshte! And... oh? I see you've brought your human friends, along with the rest of your Lion Guard friends, too." Beshte's father said with a chuckle. Before, he was a little surprised, but that quickly faded away.

"Um... You don't seem surprised, Mister..." Luna started to say shyly before the father chuckled.

"You don't need to be shy, young one. Call me Basi. I'm Beshte's father and the leader of the hippo herd." Basi said politely, causing the two Trainers to introduce themselves, too.

"Oh... My name is Luna, Mr. Basi. It's nice to meet you, too." Luna said softly, before she glanced at Isamu, who followed along.

"My name... is Isamu. I'm pleased to meet you..." Isamu said reluctantly, causing the father of Beshte to chuckle before he spoke again.

"Mm... It seems we have two shy newcomers to the Pride Lands. Besides this, is there anything new around, kids?" Basi asked, only for Kion to shake his head with a smile.

"Not much really... Were just showing Isamu and Luna around. Rafiki said that Grandfather Mufasa sent them here from their home." Kion explained, allowing Basi to narrow his eyes before he understood with a nod.

"I see... Good old Rafiki. And to think the Father of King Simba would summon the two young ones here. It seems one of the Great Kings of the Past saw something in the two of you that made him want to bring you two here." Basi said with a caring smile.

Luna gave a small giggle to that while the elder Ketchum brother gave a sheepish nod.

"To tell you the truth, sir... Luna and I did go through some harsh times, so this isn't the first time something strange has happened to us." Isamu admitted, causing Bunga to feel eager as he turned to Isamu.

"Oh really!? What did you two do together?" Bunga asked, only for Luna to make the answer in a teasing way.

"We'll explain later when the time is right, Bunga." Luna said, earning a small pout from the young honey badger before Kion turned to the siblings.

"You two have been quiet for a while. Are you both okay?" Kion asked, causing Cole to blink while Erika shook her head in reassurance.

"We're fine, Kion. It's just that's, we're kinda surprised that we weren't the only ones that your Grandfather called to help you and the others with your roles as the Lion Guard." Erika said bluntly.

Cole just looked at Isamu and Luna interacting with Bunga, Beshte, and Basi as he scratched the back of his head.

First, his sister and himself were destined to be with the Lion Guard. And now, they meet with two new humans coming from a different world where creatures called Pokémon lived, and that they were similar with the animals in their world.

 _"What did Erika and I got ourselves into? Talking animals and people from a different universe... This definitely feels like a crazy dream..."_ Cole thought before he slowly shoved the thought out of his mind.

 **Later...**

"And this is where I live! Hakuna Matata Falls!" Bunga points out excitedly. After a few more touring around the Pride Lands, Bunga was eager to lead Isamu and Luna to where he lived with his uncles, which was near a waterfall.

"It's also the place where we usually hang out together if we're not at the Lair. Pretty neat, huh?" Kion asked the two humans. Isamu looked around, interested while Luna did the same, although it was more out of curiosity.

"The Pride Lands... It's pretty nice, in my opinion. But still... It's not like the home back in our world, though..." Isamu admitted, before he became blunt, causing the young lion cub to frown while Luna just looked back at her companion.

"Isamu..." was the only thing Luna could say while the Robert siblings looked at each other.

"Um... Sorry." Kion said apologetically, causing Isamu to blink before he shook his head.

"N-No, don't be. I'm only making this feel weird, huh..." Isamu said as he face palmed for his mistake. Ono flew on top of Isamu's head, giving him a look of comfort before he spoke.

"We understand, Isamu. It's never good to be too far from your home, especially when it's in a different world." Ono said bluntly, amusing Isamu as he gave a small chuckle at that.

"Ono's right. For the time being, you're welcome to call the Pride Lands your temporary home. Dad says so, at least..." Kion said as Luna smiled, before she rubbed Kion's head, grateful for what he and his family had to offer.

"Thanks, Kion... I just hope we get along with the other animals in the Pride Lands." Luna said, before Erika joined up with her.

"Don't worry. My brother and I felt weird of talking to talking animals when we came here the first time, so it makes sense if you're feeling uncomfortable right now." Erika said, earning a nod back from Luna.

"Thanks..." was the only thing Luna said before two screams were head from behind the Guard and the four humans!

Everyone turned to see a meerkat and a warthog shivering, possibly due to both Isamu and Luna being here, along with Erika and Cole. Bunga didn't seem to noice this however, as he grinned at the sight of the two.

"Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa! You both made it back!" Bunga cried out happily as he ran to his "uncles".

"Uncle?" Luna repeated in surprise as Cole scratched the back of his head.

"Kion told us about this, but... I think those two are Bunga's uncles. The warthog is Pumbaa and the meerkat is Timon, I guess. The truth is, we've never actually met them physically." Cole explained as Timon pointed at the four young humans that were in their home.

"Uh... Bunga? Would you mind telling us who those four are?" Timon asked, as he was still surprised and shaken up to see the four humans in the Hakuna Matata Falls.

"They're not gonna eat us, are they!?" Pumbaa panicked along, causing Bunga to be confused while Kion, Ono, and Beshte now understood on why they were all shaken up.

"What? No! Of course not! Those two over there on the left are Erika and Cole! They're twin siblings that King Mufasa called out for! And the other two over there are Isamu and Luna! They come from a different world!" Bunga explained.

It took a few minutes for the two to take in what their adopted nephew had said just now before they blinked back at the four humans. The girls looked a little concerned while the guys were a bit annoyed for being looked at like they were monsters of some sort.

"Wait, wait, wait! Rewind that, Bunga! A different world? And how Simba's dad called them? That sounds kind of crazy to me..." Timon admitted as Isamu folded his arms, showing how annoyed he look with the meerkat.

"Can you not look at us like that? It's starting to feel weird..." Isamu said, annoyance rising up a little as Luna placed a hand on his shoulder with a comforting look.

"Come on, Isamu. Let them be. It makes sense for them to be stiff and scared of us since they've never even seen people like us before." Luna said softly, calming the elder Ketchum brother down a little before he sighed.

"All right... Fine." Isamu said silently as Pumbaa stopped shaking, before he slowly looked up at Isamu's eyes.

"So... You four are not gonna eat us?" Pumbaa asked, only for Cole to shake his head.

"Of course not... We're not monsters, you know." Cole said as Timon sighed in relief.

"Alright, alright... We believe you four. So, what was Bunga telling us about you four becoming from a different world?" Timon asked, only for Ono to correct him.

"Actually, Erika and Cole over here are from this world, while Isamu and Luna over here are the ones coming from a different world." Ono explained, as he flew to the two humans separately by getting in between them to show the two what was different about the two.

"Oh... I see now." Pumbaa said, as he was starting to understand a little, before he raised another question.

"So... Why are they here again?" Pumbaa asked, causing Isamu to sweat drop before Kion explained with Bunga and Beshte together. Soon after, the two uncles of Bunga finally understood as Timon looked at the four once more, starting with Isamu.

"Huh... I can finally understand what you all mean, but... Can you four do anything to help our Bunga and his friends?" Timon asked, causing Erika to look at Cole, who nodded back in understanding.

"Well... Cole and I can do this." Erika started to explain. Everyone turned to her as she was saying that, when both she and her brother began to glow, causing everyone to all cover their eyes a little before the glow died away.

Soon, there were no Cole or Erika around, but two lion cubs that looked like twins, although with different genders. They both had red face markings as well, with their Lion Guard marks on their left shoulders.

"We can turn into lion cubs, so it would be easier for us to fight against enemies, like the hyenas or so." Erika explained, with Cole adding in.

"I'm supposed to be the wisest member of the Lion Guard, while Erika is another lion cub girl that can use the Roar of the Elders, like Kion can." Cole explained. That left both Timon and Pumbaa shocked as they grew pale at the sight of two human kids transforming into two lion cubs.

Even Isamu and Luna had to admit that they were surprised by this quick transformation of the two kids.

"That's... a surprise." Isamu admitted while Luna just nodded in agreement. Kion could only grin as he remembered how Erika managed to defeat the hyenas once and save his father by using the Roar to drive them all away.

 **Flashback**

 _The hyenas laughed manically as Simba stood weakly but found it hard to take another step,_

 _"Aw, is the little kitten hurt?" Chungu mocked, causing Simba to growl angrily as they stalked towards him slowly._

 _"Go away," a voice said firmly causing the hyenas to turn and see Erika and Cole glaring at them in anger. They laughed manically once more._

 _"Ooh, the big bad humans have come to tell us off," Cheezi laughed causing Erika to glare firmly as they turned back towards Simba preparing to pounce._

 _"I said **GO AWWWWAAAAYYYY**!" Erika yelled except this time, it came out as a lion's roar and the clouds above her turned into roaring lion heads as the sun shone down upon her causing her and Cole's Lion Guard marks to shine brightly, fangs to jut out from their mouths, and red marks appear on their cheeks (two on each side)._

 _All they hyenas could only do is watch in terror as the wind swirled strongly around the twins and when it faded, they saw two lion cubs in the twins' place, growling warningly._

 _Lioness cub Erika has gold fur and white paws while the lion cub Cole has the same fur color as Erika and instead of white paws, he has a small tuft of brown hair on his head. They both still have the red marks on their faces._

 _"Did I make myself clear this time?" Lioness cub Erika growled, causing all the hyenas to shake with fear and Cole leapt towards them before chasing them back towards the Outlands and roared at them._

 _"Don't come back!" he roared and Simba watched in amazement as the two cubs turned back towards him with an exhausted expression as the wind surrounded her once more as they transformed back to their human forms before fainting. It didn't take long for the residents of Pride Rock to come to Simba and the twins' assistance._

 **Flashback End**

Kion believed that he was the only one capable of using the Roar now, but with Erika showing her powers like that, there was proof that he wasn't the only one to do so since she knocked out Janja and his clan, while Cole helped her drive them out of the Pride Lands.

His thoughts were interrupted when Timon and Pumbaa turned to the two Trainers now.

"And you two? What can you two do?" Timon asked, causing the two Trainers to look at each other before Luna made the explanation.

"Well... We brought some of our friends along back from our world. We give orders for them to attack, since some of them don't know what to do unless we give them orders..." Luna started to say as Pumbaa frowned.

"Does this mean... you two don't fight?" Pumbaa asked, causing Isamu to frown as he understood of what the warthog was saying. If their Pokémon was the one doing the fighting part, then it feels as though they're just watching.

"We'll... tell you that later. I think the best way for you two to know is if you actually watch us fight against the enemies that the Lion Guard has to go against." Isamu said carefully, enough to make both of Bunga's uncles to understand, despite their reluctance.

Kion, Ono, Beshte, and Bunga just looked at each other before they looked back at the newcomers.

"Can they actually fight...?" Ono asked bluntly, silent enough to not let the two Trainers hear.

"They did bring their 'Pokémon friends' with them, didn't they?" Beshte added, despite of his reluctance to doubt his new friends.

"Isamu and Luna gives orders to them so they can fight, right?" Bunga added while Kion just frowned.

Like the rest of the Guard, he didn't want to doubt their new comrades' powers, but with them just giving orders to their Pokémon friends, it didn't seem or sound like that they'll be much any use.

Isamu noticed this before he sighed. What could he and Luna do besides giving orders for their Pokémon to follow. From what he remembered when he reunited with Ash several times, both Minato and Hikaru in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions had their own powers to use to fight against their enemies.

But unlike those two, neither he or Luna had any powers to begin with. The elder Ketchum brother sighed before he scratched the back of his head. He turned to the others, reminding them of what he wanted to do alone.

"Do you all mind... if I go get some fresh air? It feels kind of... stiff in here." Isamu said, catching everyone else's attention.

"Uh, sure..." Kion said, as he was confused with the sudden request. Did Isamu listen to what he and the others said just now?

He didn't get to ask properly as he watched Isamu leave the Hakuna Matata Falls, with Luna watching him leave.

"Isamu..." Luna said before she sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

The elder Ketchum brother left the Falls to be alone for a while as he sat on a rock nearby. Looking at the sky that was turning orange, the elder Ketchum brother gave a stern look, before speaking as if Mufasa was there.

"Why did you bring me and Luna here, your Majesty? We can't do anything except give orders to our Pokémon friends to battle, like we always had back at our world..." Isamu said sternly, before he lied on the rock, feeling the hard surface on the back of his head.

Just as he closed his eyes, he felt something warm on his left hand as he blinked. Putting his left hand to his sight, the elder Ketchum brother blinked to see some sort of symbol on the back of his left hand.

"What's this...? A symbol? I don't remember having this when we arrived at the Pride Lands..." Isamu said as he stood straight while sitting before he touched the symbol. The symbol looked like some sort of fluffy tail that seemed familiar.

"An... Eevee tail? But why is this symbol...?" Isamu started to ask himself before a new voice called out to him.

"Who are you!?" A girl's voice demanded, catching the elder Ketchum brother's attention as he turned to see three new lioness cubs, with the middle one seemingly be the one that asked the question. Isamu sighed, before turning away.

"I'm a human. Just like the ones you might've seen. Erika and Cole?" Isamu explained simply, as the middle lioness cub frowned before she spoke again.

"You're pretty rude for a human. You're nothing like those two..." The lioness cub said bluntly as the lioness cub on her left whispered something into her ear.

"Come on, Kiara... I don't think it's a good idea to talk to this thing here... He might lash out at us when-" The cub didn't get to finish when her eyes met with a sharp glare from the Ketchum brother before he turned to the three cubs fully.

"Excuse me, young miss. But I'm not a thing. I'm a living being like the three of you are. So, I'd appreciate it if you all don't treat me like I'm some sort of freak hanging out in your home lands." Isamu said seriously, earning a glare from the middle lioness cub while her two friends shivered at his tone.

"Excuse me, mister! But I'm the Princess of the Pride Lands, and the future Queen! You should know that my Daddy, the King does not tolerate subjects that don't respect royalty-" The lioness cub, now known as Kiara started to snap before Isamu interrupted her.

"Future Queen means you're not really Queen yet. And besides, I've met better animals than how you're behaving, your Highness." Isamu said bluntly, saying sarcasm about the 'Highness' part.

"You...!" Kiara started to snap until Kion and Luna called out to her, with Erika and Cole.

"Kiara!? What are you doing!?" Kion called out as he ran over to his older sister.

"This human here isn't respecting the future Queen of the Pride Lands! I thought I should let him know who he's talking to, but..." Kiara started to say, only to get an unimpressed look from the leader of the Lion Guard.

"Uh, yeah... As far as I can tell, future Queen means that you're not the Queen yet. And Isamu doesn't have to listen to you yelling at him like that!" Kion retorted back, only to get glares from both lioness cubs that supported Kiara.

"Kion, Kiara is your older sister! How can you say something like that to her?" The first lioness cub said with a frown while the second lioness cub followed.

"Yeah! She's also going to be the Queen! You may be her brother and the Leader of the Lion Guard, but that doesn't give you the right to interrupt her like that!" The second lioness cub snapped back. Luna sweat dropped at the four lion cubs arguing with each other before she sighed.

Erika and Cole just watched blankly before they looked at each other. Isamu on the other hand, sighed in annoyance before he stood straight up. He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kion, who saw him stand up.

"Isamu, you don't have to listen to her. My sister can be, sometimes... arrogant because of where she stands as..." Kion started to say before Isamu finished for him.

"The future Queen of the Pride Lands... Yeah, I heard her too, Kion." Isamu said sheepishly, earning a sheepish smile back from the lion cub. Kiara pouted at this, seeing her little brother supporting the human instead of supporting his own sister before she sighed.

"Tiifu... Zuri... Let's just go." Kiara sighed, allowing her two friends to follow her. While they were leaving, Luna frowned at the three lioness cubs leaving. She felt sorry for the three a little as Isamu seemed to have acted a bitter towards them.

"Isamu... Didn't you take it a bit far with those three? They're just lioness cubs..." Luna asked softly, worried with how her companion was acting right now. The elder Ketchum brother scratched the back of his head while biting his lips as he knew what Luna meant before he sighed.

"Ugh... yeah. Maybe I was a bit too... bitter with them?" Isamu said until Kion piped up, comforting his human friend.

"She's fine. She's just... I don't know, a bit annoyed?" Kion said hesitantly. The Robert siblings both gave their Leader an unamused look before they transformed themselves back into their human forms.

"I'm going to go after them..." Erika said as she ran after to where Kiara and her two friends were going. Cole slowly followed his sister. The twins were gone by the time Ono, Beshte, and Bunga came out to see what was going on.

"Uh... Did we miss something? Because it sounded like there was a fight going on..." Ono asked, allowing Kion to explain.

"Kiara told Isamu off for disrespecting the future Queen of the Pride Lands, even though she isn't the Queen yet." Kion explained, allowing Beshte to understand before he looked at the elder Ketchum brother.

"Don't let Kiara get to you, Isamu. We all know you're a good guy. And so does Luna!" Beshte said in comfort, catching Isamu's attention before he sighed, accepting the words Beshte had told him just now.

"Yeah... Thanks, Beshte." Isamu said silently, before he smiled at the young hippo. It was at that point when Fuli reunited with the Guard and the newcomers with a confused expression her face before she turned back to where she came from.

"Did something happen, guys? Kiara looked a little mad when I was passing her, along with her two friends. Even Cole and Erika were following after them." Fuli asked, causing Luna to give the female cheetah a sheepish smile before she explained.

"It's... kind of a bitter story, really." Luna said simply before she explained on what happened, allowing Fuli to understand.

"Oh... I see. Although, it's kind of hard to imagine on how your sister will rule the Pride Lands, Kion..." Fuli said before she showed a bitter expression, thinking of how Kiara would rule the Pride Lands as a Queen with the attitude she had right now.

The Leader of the Lion Guard gave his cheetah friend a nod of understanding before he noticed the Eevee tail mark on Isamu's left hand.

"Isamu...? What's that on your paw?" Kion asked, as the elder Ketchum brother blinked. Noticing what Kion meant, he sat down on the rock, allowing the Lion Guard and Luna to see what he had just now; the mark he had never seen before until a few minutes ago.

"To be honest, I don't really know. The symbol looks like an Eevee's tail here, but..." Isamu started to say before Fuli interrupted with a question.

"Eevee?" Fuli repeated in confusion.

"It's one of the Pokémon back in our world. It looks like, a brown and fluffy fox that can change into different forms. They're quite popular back in our world." Luna explained, allowing the cheetah to understand. The young girl sighed before she gave a smalł smile.

A good memory came back to her when she remembered on how she met her Espeon as an Eevee once with her brother once when she, Yellow, and Isamu were trying to save them from a poacher back when they traveled in Kanto together.

"Yeah... What Luna said. Anyways, I don't really know how this got here. It was never here when we arrived at the Pride Lands, but..." Isamu started to say before Bunga jumped up to touch the Eevee tail symbol.

"Do you think it's a sign of some sort? A sign that Kion's grandfather is showing... Wait, what?" Bunga started to say, but stopped when he saw something weird. The others noticed him stopping before they all looked to see the Eevee tail symbol starting to glow!

"Um... guys? What's going on?" Kion asked nervously. Luna blinked while Isamu felt something stirring inside him.

"This... is starting to feel weird." Isamu grunted before he was engulfed by a bright light! The others yelled in surprise while Luna fell back, shocked to see what was happening to her crush.

"No! Isamu!" Luna shrieked out loud.

"Hapana! Something bad is happening to him!" Ono panicked until Beshte noticed something off.

"No, Ono! I don't think it's something bad! Look!" Beshte called out. Everyone looked closely to see what was really happening to the elder Ketchum brother. The glow was dying down and by the time it ended, everyone was shocked to see what they've witnessed just now.

What was once Isamu, was now an Eevee with the hairstyle a little similar with Isamu's. The Eevee tail symbol was still on the left paw, with the rest of the body looking quite the same as a normal Eevee. The eyes were the same as the Eevee groaned.

Shaking his now furry head, the Eevee groaned again before he looked around.

"Ugh... Wh-What happened to me?" The Eevee started to say before he looked to see the shocked eyes of the Lion Guard and Luna, who fell to her knees in both disbelief and shock.

"Uh... Luna? How did you get so tall? And how did you guys get... so big?" The Eevee groaned as Kion began to stutter in surprise, with Luna doing the same.

"Um... You're a..." Luna started to say before Bunga was awed with what the Eevee looked like.

"Are you really Isamu?" Bunga asked in awe, causing the Eevee, now known as Isamu to cock his head in confusion.

"Of course it's me... Who else would it...? Oh... No..." Isamu started to ask before he widened his eyes in realization. He slowly turned to Luna, who bit her lips at the situation her crush was in at the moment.

"Luna... Please tell me I'm not who I think am right now..." Isamu said while shaking with both fear and embarrassment.

The young girl gave her crush a comforting look before she took out a mirror for Isamu to see, allowing him to see what he had become once before in the past.

One look at himself at the mirror that his crush had pulled out left the elder Ketchum brother to pale in horror before he groaned.

"How... How did this happen to me? Again!?" Isamu groaned, causing Luna to take the human turned Eevee into her arms before she tried to comfort her crush. The Lion Guard on the other hand, were still surprised with what just happened and what became of Isamu just now.

"Luna... Do you mind... explaining to us what happened with Isamu just now? He's... an Eevee, I think?" Kion asked, causing the young girl to turn and give a nervous smile to her Lion Guard friends.

"This isn't... really the first time that happened. It's kind of a long story." Luna explained as Fuli raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, we have time. So tell us! That is, when we're back at the Lair." Fuli said, causing Luna to nod as she carried her crush back, all the way to where the Lion Guard hung out together at the Lair, where she would be able to tell stories of why Isamu became an Eevee all of a sudden.

 **Later...**

At the Lair, Luna explained on how this wasn't the first time it happened and how Isamu transformed into an Eevee once when the two of them were traveling with Ash and some of their old friends back in their world.

Umbreon, Typloshion, Ninetales along with her father and mother, and Espeon had joined them when all explored around the Pride Lands to see what was around. When Umbreon saw Isamu as an Eevee again, she couldn't help but squeal in joy to see how cute her human brother was as a young Eevee.

That left the elder Ketchum brother even more embarrassed, especially since he had Typloshion teasing him in a playful way until both Luna and Umbreon stopped him from doing any more, as they wanted Isamu to get used to being an Eevee again.

"So the first time this happened, Isamu became an Eevee because of magic? Hevi Kabisa... That sounds a bit crazy." Kion admitted in surprise.

"I had to wait for a whole day until my time as an Eevee would end... And believe me, it wasn't really pretty for me." Isamu groaned as he placed his furry head onto his paws until Umbreon smiled sweetly at her human brother, nuzzling his cheek with hers.

 **"Isamu, don't say it like that. You were pretty cute when you were like a little Eevee that was having trouble walking on four paws while Ash on the other hand did it perfectly."** Umbreon said softly as Isamu glanced at his partner Pokémon and little sister figure.

"Mm..." Isamu sighed before he groaned, until Bunga and Beshte tried to comfort the young Eevee.

"Aw, come on, Isamu! There's nothing wrong with being a Pokémon or an animal! You might not know it, but being an animal is kind of fun! You could have special powers you can use when you fight!" Bunga exclaimed excitedly.

"Little B's got a point, Isamu. With you being an Eevee, you can use attacks, right? That's what Umbreon and the others told us while all of us were together back at Pride Rock." Beshte added, as the elder Ketchum brother looked at the two with a sheepish smile.

"That's easier said than done, you two... Even if I could use moves, I won't even know how to use them. And come to think of it, I didn't remember learning any moves when I was an Eevee the first time when I accidentally transformed into one..." Isamu explained.

 **"I can teach you, if you'd like. The moves I had when I was an Eevee before I became an Umbreon like what I am right now."** Umbreon said nicely, causing Isamu to turn to his little sister figure thankfully before he spoke.

"Thanks... Umbreon." Isamu said as Kion walked over to see the Eevee tail symbol that was on the left paw of Isamu's.

"That symbol, though... it began to glow when Bunga touched it. I wonder..." Kion started to say before he gently placed his paw over the Eevee tail symbol that was on Isamu's left paw.

Before the elder Ketchum brother could react, as soon as Kion touched the symbol, it began to glow, like it did before when Bunga touched it! Everyone turned their attention to see the symbol glowing before the same light began to engulf Isamu once more.

"Again...!?" Isamu said in surprise as everyone stepped back to see what was happening to the elder Ketchum brother.

Moments later, the figure began to grow taller, allowing everyone to see that... Isamu has returned to his human form.

"H-Huh? This is... I'm me again." Isamu said as he looked at himself, to see his body parts all in one piece and with his outdoor clothes still on. Luna widened her eyes before she smiled in relief, the same going for Umbreon, Typloshion, and Ninetales (although Umbreon was a little disappointed by this).

"You're human again!" Fuli pointed out in surprise.

"Oh, I think I understand now... What happened to you just now was the same way how Erika and Cole were able to turn into lion cubs!" Ono exclaimed as he flew over before perching onto Isamu's right shoulder, causing Bunga to be confused.

"Uh... What do you mean, Ono?" Bunga asked, confused. It was at that point when Typloshion began to explain as he was quick to understand.

 **"This Eevee tail symbol Isamu has in his left hand... I believe this is what made him transform into Eevee in the first place, Bunga. And when Kion touched the symbol again..."** Typloshion started to say before Umbreon finished his words for him.

 **"...it changed him back to his human form. All Isamu needs to do if he wants to become an Eevee again, is to touch that symbol, like what you did, Bunga. And if he wants to become human again, he needs to touch the symbol again if he wants to change back."** Umbreon explained softly.

The elder Ketchum brother frowned before he looked back at the symbol that was seemingly given to him, possibly by Mufasa somehow after he and Luna was transported here.

"An optional choice of transformation, huh..." Isamu said as he stared at the symbol, which seemed to be his power now.

Kion smiled at him, along with Umbreon as they both looked at their human friend, with Kion speaking first.

"Anyways, I think we found a way for you to be able to help us fight when we need to! Don't you think that's a bit neat, Isamu?" Kion asked, causing the elder brother to blink while Umbreon followed along.

 **"Kion's right. Now instead of you ordering us to attack, you can help me, Typloshion, and the others with battling."** Umbreon added, causing Ninetales and her parents to nod in agreement while Espeon slowly followed along.

Realizing the points of what Kion and Umbreon were saying to him, the elder Ketchum brother sighed before he gave a sheepish smile. Seeing the others all looking at him, Isamu felt pressure pushing him before he felt it slowly going away as he knew what he wanted to do while he was in the Pride Lands.

"All right... I guess now I can fight. But... Umbreon? Typloshion? And Ninetales? When the time comes, I'd like you all to help me train so that I can help the Lion Guard with their tasks to keep the Pride Lands safe. Yeah?" Isamu asked, earning smiles from the three before they all nodded back.

"Yeah!" The three cried out as Isamu smiled back, before nodding back. Bunga and Beshte just laughed together, both happy to see that a new teammate would be joining them in their work when they needed to, while Kion, Ono, and Fuli on the other hand, were satisfied to see a new comrade joining them, along with the two siblings.

For Luna, she gave a small smile before it quickly faded away.

 _"Now that Isamu has discovered his ability to help and fight, what is my power? Do I transform like Isamu does? Or do I get something else? Nothing really peculiar happened to me yet, so I guess this means I have to wait and see later..."_ Luna thought before she rubbed Espeon's head, who smiled at the affection she was getting.

"I hope I can discover on what my ability or powers are later so that I can help you and the others fight when the time is right..." Luna said to herself, enough to let her two Fire Types and her Psychic Type to hear, before her Pokémon parents comforted her.

 **"Don't worry, Luna... I'm sure you will find that ability someday. Or maybe later, even."** Arcanine said in a reassuring tone.

 **"You just need to be patient for when that time comes, honey. For now, you can help us by giving us commands in battle so that we all can fight together."** Ninetales added, allowing Luna to understand before she gave a small, but bright smile to her Pokémon parents.

"Yes... I know. Thank you..." Luna said thankfully before she embraced the two softly, before she felt the two Fire Types embracing her back.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Isamu and Luna meets Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri

\- Isamu and Luna meets Pumbaa and Timon

\- Isamu discovers his new power to turn into an Eevee and have Eevee's powers

 **Trivia:**

\- The flashback comes from Chapter 4 of TGRickel's story: The Lion Guard: The Pride Land Twins

\- The Eevee tail symbol on Isamu's left hand is a resemblance to the Eevium-Z.


	3. The Friendly Hyena to Meet!

**Chapter 3: The Friendly Hyena to Meet**

 **Luna's POV**

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been quite a big day. Just when Isamu and I were heading back to Pallet Town together to reunite with everyone, we heard a strange, but powerful voice that came to our heads. To our surprise, he called himself one of the Great Kings of the Past. His name was Mufasa._

 _King Mufasa explained the situation of what was happening to his world and how his world needed us to aid it, such as helping his grandson and his Lion Guard in the Pride Lands. To be quite honest, I didn't know what to believe or what to think because of the sudden news._

 _But then again, it wasn't the first time weird things happened to both me and the boy that I loved. So, with Isamu and I thinking for a moment, we both accepted the King's request for us to help his family with his troubles._

 _And the next thing we know, poof! We're suddenly in the Pride Lands, where talking animals are around, but Pokémon aren't. Things got crazier and crazier when we met Kion and his friends, along with two other humans that were helping the Lion Guard: Cole and Erika._

 _When Kion took us back to meet with his family, things weren't going well at first with us and the current Lion King: Simba. That is, until I thought Isamu had done something to convince King Simba that we were allies to him and his land, not enemies when I saw them both walking to us together._

 _Nevertheless, we met many more of the Pride Land animals... We even got to meet Pumbaa and Timon, Bunga's adoptive uncles._

 _And just when things couldn't get any bigger, Isamu somehow gained the ability to transform into an Eevee with that Eevee tail mark that's on his hand. I've got to admit... He looked so cute as an Eevee! Although... this isn't the first time he got turned into an Eevee once._

 _Anyways, what I do know, is that there will be someday when I get a power of mine like Isamu has right now. I want to be useful too, not just by sitting on the sidelines and giving out orders._

 **End POV**

* * *

"Come on, boys! It's lunch time and I'm starvin'!" A hyena smirked evilly.

In the Pride Lands, there was a stampede of gazelles running away from a trio of hyenas. with the flock of birds flying away first. And behind the gazelles were the hyenas that came from the Outlands, the lands that are nothing like the Pride Lands.

"I'm always starvin'!" The bigger, but dumber looking hyena commented with a silly grin as the chase went on.

But just as the trio were attempting to catch up with the gazelles, a voice boomed out, stopping the trio from their tracks!

"Hyenas!" Kion snapped, causing the three to stop and see what was stopping them. It was the Lion Guard! And besides them were the four humans, along with Umbreon and Typhlosion.

"Hey!" The bigger hyena whined until Kion stepped up with an angry expression.

"I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands!" Kion snapped angrily, only for the leader to sneer back in response.

"Didja now? My stomach keeps forgettin'." The hyena leader smirked, causing the bigger hyena to chuckle at the joke the leader gave off.

"His stomach forgets... Ha ha! That's a good one." The bigger hyena laughed a little, until the hyena leader noticed the additional teammates the Lion Guard has gained after their last meeting.

"Well, well! Two more humans and... two strange animals. What gives, Kion? Did the Lion Guard get so weak that they needed more weak humans and some strange animals to help them, huh?" The leading hyena asked, much to Kion's frustration.

But before he could respond, Isamu stepped up with a cold expression as he glared at the trio.

"No... It's because you three morons would never quit which is why we were called here." Isamu said seriously, causing the leader to pale for a moment before he backed away a little.

"What's with this human...?" The third hyena asked, before the bigger one shook his head.

"I don't know..." The bigger hyena admitted as Kion stepped up with an big yell.

"GO!" Kion boomed, causing the trio to flinch before they began to make their escape from the Pride Lands.

"Oh no..." was all the leader said as he and his minions began to run out of the enemy's territory to head back to their homeland.

"Ah ha ha...! That lion cub's got no sense of humor! And what's with the strange animals and new humans, Janja?" The dumber hyena asked, causing the leader, Janja to glance back at the humans that were with the Lion Guard.

"No clue... All I know is, that our enemies are getting tougher..." Janja angrily admitted. He didn't want to admit that his hyena group was losing in numbers, but considering the bigger numbers the Guard has gained, he knew he had to admit defeat for once.

"Lion Guard! Calm down the herd! I'll take care of these guys!" Kion called out before he began to chase after the retreating hyenas.

"You got it!" Fuli said as she, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte began to go after the gazelle herd to calm them down. All that was left were the humans and the two Pokémon.

"Erika, let's go." Cole said, causing his twin sister to nod as they joined their animal friends. But for the Trainers and Isamu's two Pokémon, they stayed behind as Luna held onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Isamu, let's go after them." Luna called out, until she noticed the elder Ketchum brother shaking his head to where Kion was running to.

"Luna... You go after them. Umbreon and Typhlosion, I'm counting on you two as well." Isamu said, causing the Dark Type to blink before she frowned.

 **"Wait, are you going to...?"** Umbreon asked, causing the elder Ketchum brother to nod in response.

"Yeah... I'm going to go help him. There's a limit to what one person or cub can do on his own." Isamu said before he revealed the Eevee's tail sign that was marked onto his left hand. Gently pressing onto it, the elder Ketchum brother began was engulfed by the light.

Luna shied her eyes away from the light and looked back when it died down. What was once Isamu, was an Eevee who had Isamu's hairstyle. Turning to his three friends, the young Eevee made an order for his friends to follow.

"I'll try to make sure Kion doesn't do anything reckless. You guys go and help the others." Isamu grunted as he started to run after the young leader.

"O-Oh... Okay..." Luna said, as worried feelings began to creep up on her. Just as she was about to call Isamu back, she felt a paw resting on her shoulder, as she turned to see Typhlosion gazing at her with a serious expression.

 **"Come on, Luna. Let's go. I'm sure Isamu knows what he's doing."** Typhlosion said confidently, with Umbreon reluctantly agreeing with the Fire Type.

 **"Y-Yeah... this isn't the first time we got into a complicated situation like this, remember? Have faith in him for now."** Umbreon said, her tone losing her reluctance.

Blinking, Luna looked back to see Isamu far ahead before she frowned. Nodding in agreement, she took lead by running after the other members of the Lion Guard. Umbreon and Typhlosion followed, but not before the Dark Type made one thought for the elder Ketchum brother.

 ** _"Isamu... Please be careful."_** Umbreon thought as she ran with Typhlosion and Luna to join the others. She knew that she can trust in the human she loved, but she knew there were several dangers that Isamu might not be able to overcome.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kion was still chasing after the hyena trio, forcing them to run out of his homeland.

"We're leaving!? What about lunch?" The bigger hyena asked, confused as to why they were retreating.

"All of a sudden, I'm not so hungry!" Janja excused himself, much to the dismay of the dumber hyena.

"But Janja! You said you were starving!" The dumber hyena protested, much to the annoyance of the hyena leader.

"ARGH! Just run, fur brains! There's another one coming after us right now!" Janja snapped. While they were retreating, the leader of the hyenas noticed Isamu following both his group and Kion in his Eevee form, though Janja didn't know that the human and Eevee were the same.

Nevertheless, he continued to run with his two minions as he and his two ran on a log bridge to get back to the Outlands while Kion continued the chase until he stopped in the middle of the log.

As Kion stopped, Isamu managed to keep up and notice where the lion cub was standing. Kion wasn't able to see himself, but the elder Ketchum brother was able to see what was wrong.

 _"Oh no... That log doesn't look too good to keep Kion up like that!"_ Isamu thought as he ran towards the log bridge to warn the lion cub.

"That's right! Back to the Outlands! NOW!" Kion roared. But just as he did, the log under him began to creak loudly!

"KION! Get out of there!" Isamu yelled, catching the lion cub's attention. But before the leader of the Lion Guard could react, the log under him couldn't support his weight and broke down!

"AH!" Kion yelled as he started to fall into the river, forcing the Eevee to make a stupid risk.

"ARGH!" Isamu growled as he bit onto Kion's furry neck, much to Kion's surprise as he looked up to see Isamu holding onto him with his mouth.

"Isamu!?" The lion cub couldn't help but express his surprise as he realized that he was being rescued by the elder Ketchum brother. That was, until the land under the Eevee's feet began to break.

"Oh no... AH!" Isamu yelled as the land under him fell apart, forcing both Kion and himself to fall into the river. As the two fell into the water, the two found themselves being dragged by the river's current as they held onto the log that broke under the cub's weight.

"*cough* *cough*… Hey... You okay?" Isamu coughed as he coughed out some water as the lion cub turned to him with a frown.

"I should be... *cough*… asking you the same thing. Why didn't you go with the others?" Kion grunted as the elder Ketchum brother sighed.

"I'll explain... once we get out of this mess!" Isamu grunted as he pulled himself onto the log, with the leader of the Lion Guard following his lead.

* * *

 **(Pokémon VS Lion Guard)**

 **(SAO Opening: Innocence (English Subbed))**

 **(I do not own these lyrics)**

 _ **My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow**_

(A strong breeze across the plains as Luna watches the sun setting down while she stands on a rock)

(Isamu looks down at his reflection at the waterhole, unfazed with beings staring at him)

(Opening title comes out as the sun shines brightly)

 _ **Seeking nothing but a miracle, I wander in the everlasting darkness  
If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see the future again**_

(Isamu watches as Rafiki paints a picture of him, Luna, and two humans with the Lion Guard)

(Luna watches Kiara and Simba speaking in a daughter and father conversation, before she frowns)

 ** _Tonight's moon is inviting again and I still can't say those words, but I kept shouting them in my heart_**

(Erika prepares herself to begin her duties as a member of the Lion Guard, along with Cole)

(Isamu and Luna faces the twins as they all smile at each other)

 ** _My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow_**

(The four kids run with the Lion Guard, all preparing to face Janja and his clan)

(Umbreon, Arcanine, Ninetales all appear together)

(Simba and Nala watches the Pride Lands on Pride Rock)

(A silhouette of a spirit sneers as fire surrounds him)

 ** _If I can be just a little stronger  
Then I'll go beyond this sky in front of my eyes_**

(Isamu and Luna hold hands together as new enemies come to face the two and their new comrades)

(Mufasa smiles down at the Guard and the four humans bonding together)

 ** _Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead_**

(Isamu looks up at the sky before he's splashed by Bunga's dive as he blinks to see others laughing at him)

(Seeing how fun they were having, the elder brother joins his new friends and Luna)

 **(Opening ends)**

* * *

"That's right... Easy there!" Beshte said calmly. The others were doing their work of calming the gazelle herd down. By the time they stopped, the other members of the Lion Guard were altogether, except for two.

"You're all okay now!" Beshte assured with Bunga adding in another fact.

"Yeah... Kion's chased those hyenas back into the Outlands!" Bunga assured, causing Luna to blink before Fuli spoke up in confusion.

"Hold on... Where did Isamu go? Wasn't he supposed to be with you, Umbreon, and Typhlosion, Luna?" Fuli asked, causing the twins and the other members to turn to the three before Typhlosion spoke up.

 **"He went after Kion to help him out... Although... He and the cub are taking a bit longer than I thought they were..."** Typhlosion explained before he admitted that something was amiss.

Umbreon's ears flattened a little. She knew what this could mean: trouble for both her human brother and the lion cub.

"That doesn't sound good... Ono, can you fly ahead and tell us where those two are?" Erika asked, causing the egret to nod in response.

"Affirmative!" Ono replied as he flew up to search for their two missing friends. But as he looked to his left, he widened his eyes as his keen sight allowed him to see... both Kion and Isamu being dragged away by the river currents!

"Hapana!" Ono gasped as he flew back to where the others were.

"Everyone! Everyone! It's Kion and Isamu! They're both in trouble! Come on!" Ono called out as he flew ahead.

"No... I knew this would happen." Luna whispered as Typhlosion allowed the girl to get on. Erika and Cole transformed into lion cubs once again as everyone headed to where the boys could be.

 **Back to Isamu and Kion...**

The two young ones were still being dragged away by the rough river currents. With the two of them being wet, it was getting harder for them to hold onto the log they were holding onto so they wouldn't drown.

"Whoa... Woah... WHOA!" Kion couldn't help but cry out as he was being dragged away with Isamu on his side. The elder Ketchum brother on the other hand, struggled to try and find something that could help him and the lion cub out of the situation they were in.

"KION!"

"ISAMU!"

Bunga and Luna called out to the boys, causing them to give quick glances at their friends running after them as they struggled to hold onto the log.

"Hang on, guys! We're coming!" Bunga called out as he dove into the water to go after the two, much to Beshte's surprise as they tried to stop the reckless honey badger.

"Little B, don't! The current's too strong!" Beshte called out, only to watch Bunga dive into the water.

"That honey badger..." Cole grunted as he kept running with Erika at his side.

"Ono! Keep pace with Kion and Isamu!" Fuli called out, causing the egret to fly ahead.

"Right!" Ono exclaimed as he flew after his two friends. As the group continued to run, Typhlosion glanced down to see Bunga struggling to swim across the river, as the currents were dragging him down and away as well.

 **"Someone get the little guy out of there!"** Typhlosion called out, only for Beshte to jump into the river and save the honey badger by pulling him up with his big mouth. Coughing out water, the honey badger grinned weakly before he turned to his strongest savior.

"Thanks, Big B..." Bunga said sheepishly as the Fire Type glared at "bravest" member of the Guard.

 **"You little... You would've drowned if Beshte hadn't saved you there..."** Typhlosion grunted bitterly before he continued to run ahead with Luna on his back and Umbreon at his left. Erika and Cole followed as Bunga watched them leave.

"What's with Typhlosion...?" Bunga asked, causing Fuli to sigh.

"It's probably because of the stunt you pulled just now that would've made you drown, Bunga!" Fuli snapped, causing the young honey badger to flinch.

Back to Isamu and Kion, the two were dragged across the river as Ono tried to catch up with the two to save them.

"Hang in there, Kion! Isamu!" Ono called out as he was getting closer to the young ones. But just as he was about to do something, the egret widened his eyes for what's up ahead!

"Oh no! Kion! Isamu! Look out! Rocks! Straight ahead!" Ono called out, causing the two to look back and widen their eyes at the danger that's ahead of them.

"W-Whoa!"

"No way..."

The two gasped as they yelled in surprise. With the currents getting stronger, the two were dragged across the more stronger currents. As the river dragged them down, they bumped into rocks and cliff walls!

And it started to get worse when they lost their grip on the log. The two sunk underwater, struggling to move along the currents until Isamu managed to press his right paw onto his left paw again. Engulfed in light, the mark allowed him to become human again.

In his human form, the elder Ketchum brother supported the lion cub by pulling him into his arm. Then, once he managed to get himself and Kion surfaced, Isamu managed to swim a little to where the nearest land was.

Pushing himself to reach it, the elder Ketchum brother got himself and the lion cub onto the rocky land as they fell down together weakly. What happened to them just now really tired them out, forcing the two of them to lie on the hard ground.

"*cough* *cough*…That was...*cough*…not fun at all." Isamu coughed as he placed his hand over his head, as Kion weakly turned to the human boy that saved him from drowning as he gave a weak smile.

"T-Thanks, Isamu..." Kion said gratefully, earning a small smile from the elder Ketchum brother.

"Anytime, Kion..." Isamu grunted as he forced himself to sit up, only to see the others running to see where they were from the other side of the river.

"Kion! Isamu! Are you two okay!?" Bunga called out, causing the two to turn to their comrades before they responded back differently.

"A little wet...*cough* *cough*... but I'm okay!" Kion coughed again as the elder Ketchum brother shook his head before he responded as well.

"I'm fine, too... It was just... ugh... a rough time for the both of us, that's all." Isamu grunted as Luna glared at the elder Ketchum brother, causing Isamu to flinch a little before he turned to see Umbreon eyeing at him in worry.

The same went for Typhlosion, though it wasn't too much. The Fire Type always knew that Isamu would be able to pull through despite on how dangerous the situation was, like what happened now.

Ono flew down, meeting with the two as he gave them a reminder of where they were right now.

"But you guys... Look! You both are over here! In the Outlands!" Ono pointed grimly, as he turned to where the rocky cliffs and boulders were.

"Yeah... We're aware of that, Ono." Isamu said as he stood up to see what's ahead. To the elder Ketchum brother's sight, there were nothing but rocks and rocky paths ahead. Not to mention that the cliffs looked a bit fragile.

One mistake could cost both him and Kion a lot if one of them made the wrong step.

"Isamu's right... And, it looks like we can take that trail upriver..." Kion pointed out, noticing the trail that headed up. The elder brother noticed this before he gave another glance to where the others were watching them in worry.

"Don't worry, Ono. We'll be fine. Besides, we don't have much of a choice. We definitely can't cross the river from here. The water's way too rough." Kion pointed out, which amused the elder brother as he turned to the leader for a suggestion.

"So what do you suggest we should do? Go into the Outlands and take the risk? From what you and your father told me and Luna, Kion... the Outlands doesn't seem to be a safe route for the both of us to take, especially since we're in the enemy's territory now." Isamu said seriously.

"Yeah... I know." was all Kion could say before he turned to the rest of the Guard and their comrades.

"Lion Guard! Meet us at Flat Ridge Rock! The two of us can cross the river from there!" Kion called out, much to the Guard's surprise and confusion. The twins were more confused as Luna frowned.

"Huh...?"

"Flat Ridge Rock...?" Beshte and Fuli couldn't help but question the name of the place Kion wanted everyone to meet up on.

"Where is that place...?" Cole asked as he and Erika didn't know much about the land too much.

"Well, I know EXACTLY where that is! Follow me!" Bunga called out as he led the others away, with the twins hesitating before they followed. Umbreon, Luna, and Typhlosion once again didn't move as the girl called out to her boyfriend.

"Isamu... When I see you again... you BETTER be okay, you hear me? I am to not see you injured or hurt or anything!" Luna called out sternly, causing the elder Ketchum brother to sweat drop at her for her demands.

"What are you, my Mom? You know me better than that, Luna..." Isamu grunted as he scratched the back of his head, while the lion cub watched the two of them talk in confusion.

 **"Try to be careful, bro. The lands over there doesn't seem safe."** Typhlosion called out, earning a nod from the elder Ketchum brother. Umbreon didn't say anything but sigh as she left with Luna and Typhlosion to join with the others.

As soon as they were gone, the lion cub turned to Ono, assigning the young egret to stay with the others in case something weird happens.

"Ono!"

"Yes, Kion?"

"Better go with them. Make sure Bunga really does know where Flat Ridge Rock is!" Kion explained, earning a nod of understanding from the egret.

"Affirmative! Guys, wait up!" Ono called out as he flew after his friends. While he flew off, the lion cub turned to the human, gesturing him to follow.

"Come on." was all Kion needed to say to allow Isamu to nod before he turned into Eevee again by pressing his fingers on the Eevee tail mark on his left hand. With the rocky path and many obstacles they needed to go through, the eldest Ketchum brother knew he couldn't go through them as a human.

 _"It's a good thing this power was given to me before we came to this..."_ Isamu thought as he followed the leader of the Lion Guard to where Flatridge Rock could be. But as they were running together, they didn't notice that someone was spying on them from above.

 **Back to Luna...**

Bunga was leading the others to the forest as he was confident that he could lead the others where Flat Ridge Rock was, though Cole and Typhlosion didn't seem to believe the young honey badger knew.

"Come on! Come on! We don't want Kion or Isamu waiting up at Flat Ridge Rock, wondering where we are!" Bunga insisted as he continued to take lead before Cole spoke up, his tone sounding a little suspicious about this.

"Bunga... You sure you know where Flat Ridge Rock is? This may be my first time hearing about the Rock, along with Erika and Luna, but..." Cole started to say, only for the honey badger to interrupt him with a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it, Cole! I know what I'm doing!" Bunga assured as he continued to lead everyone to different paths. As they arrived to a clearing, the honey badger grinned, only to lose it when he realized that he led everyone to a dead end.

"What's wrong, little B?" Beshte asked, causing the honey badger to grin sheepishly while facing the others.

"Uh... Nothing!" Bunga said, causing Cole to face palm while Erika gave a sheepish smile. Luna sighed, not knowing what to say about this. Umbreon and Typhlosion looked at each other before they looked back at the young one leading them right now.

Fuli on the other hand, looked annoyed as she frowned at the honey badger.

"Bunga... Are you sure you know how to get to Flat Ridge Rock?" Fuli asked, causing Bunga to nod in assurance.

"Pfft... Of course I know! It's this way!" Bunga said confidently as he continued the lead to where Flatridge Rock might be. As they were walking, Cole muttered to his twin sister about the honey badger.

"Somehow... I'm getting the feeling that Bunga doesn't have a clue. Do you?" Cole asked, causing Erika to frown.

"Don't be so hard on him, Cole... He can be reckless sometimes, but at least he has a good heart." Erika reminded, quiet enough to let only Ono and Beshte hear.

"Yep... You're right about, Erika." Beshte agreed with Ono giving a sheepish expression.

"He's a good honey badger, but... he can make wrong decisions a few times." Ono added, earning a small glare from the cheetah.

"A few times? I know there's more than that, Ono..." Fuli said sharply, causing the egret to frown before the group continued on.

But as Bunga led the group to another path where there seemed to be a fork in the road up ahead, the young honey badger stopped suddenly, causing Fuli to bump into Beshte while Ono lost balance and fell onto Beshte's nose!

Umbreon accidentally bumps into Typhlosion who flinches at the sudden pause. The twins just blinked in surprise as they all turned to Bunga in confusion. The honey badger looked a little confused himself until he pointed back to where they were.

"Wait! No, no, no, no! It's this way!" Bunga corrected himself as he led everyone to another path. As they walked on, both Umbreon and Typhlosion looked at each other, realizing that this could be another dead end they're heading to.

 ** _"This little guy doesn't even know where we're going... It's just like back then when I went with Isamu and the others back at Johto..."_** Typhlosion thought as he shook his head.

 _ **"This is... rather weird."**_ Umbreon thought with a sheepish smile. That smile dropped when she thought about her human brother, who was with Kion at the moment. At her feelings down, Luna took notice of this before she tried to comfort the Dark Type.

"Umbreon, don't worry... We'll see Isamu again when we get to the place we need to get to." Luna reassured softly, causing the Moonlight Pokémon to look up at her before a weak smile rose up to her face.

 **"Yes... I know, but you know that I can't help but worry."** Umbreon reminded the young girl, causing her to nod in understanding.

"Sss... Going somewhere, Bunga?" A hissy voice asked, causing the girls to turn their attention to where Bunga had led them and the others! It was another dead end, but with a snake in the way!

Bunga flinched at the sight of the snake at the dead end before his smile rose back as he tried to lead everyone to a different direction.

"Nope! Gotta be this way!" Bunga called out as he took the lead again. This time, everyone looked at each other with knowing looks as they sighed before they all trailed after the honey badger once again.

But before they could follow him, the honey badger stopped a few seconds later as he looked around, only to see nothing but trees and bushes.

"Mm... Well, it's one of these ways..." Bunga said while Beshte frowned, knowing who they could use for help.

"Too bad Kion's not here to lead us." Beshte commented as Cole raised an eyebrow before he called to the honey badger with a stern tone.

"Uh, Bunga? You sure you know where the Flat Ridge Rock is? Because to us, you seem to be unsure of where we're going at the moment..." Cole asked, causing the honey badger to turn to Cole with a bright smile.

"Of course I do, Cole! It just has to be around one of these ways..." Bunga said as he looked around, before Cole spoke again.

"Okay... Can you tell us, then? Where are we right now?" Cole asked, causing the honey badger to blink before he gave a sheepish answer for everyone to hear.

"Sure! Uh... We're lost!" Bunga answered bluntly. At the immediate answer, both Umbreon and Typhlosion fell over while Luna fell back in bewilderment. The Lion Guard animals groaned in annoyance while the twin brother face palmed. The twin sister on the other hand sighed at this.

 **Back to Isamu and Kion...**

The leader of the Guard and the elder Ketchum brother were making their way across the Outland to get to the Flatridge Rock.

"Hey, Kion." Isamu called out, causing Kion to glance at him.

"Yeah, Isamu?" was all Kion asked before the elder brother spoke to him.

"Have you ever been in the Outlands before? I mean, before you gained the Roar of the Elders?" Isamu asked as he walked besides the lion cub.

"Now that you ask, no... I haven't. I've been told to never go in the Outlands because of how dangerous it was. But now that we're here, I can see what Dad meant by that..." Kion explained as he looked around. The cliff walls and boulders looked a bit unstable, threatening to fall at some point.

Pebbles and rocks crumbled down, causing the lion cub to frown as he and Isamu kept walking. But as they continued to walk, the Eevee turned human stopped for a moment as he narrowed his eyes before looking around.

"Isamu? Is something wrong?" Kion asked, before the elder brother spoke back.

"No... I thought I heard something, but... I guess it was my imagination." Isamu started to say before he heard something from behind him. Jumping back to see what came to him, the Eevee spun quickly, only to see...

"Ugh... Crumbling rocks." Isamu grumbled, causing the lion cub to give him a sympathetic look. But before one of them could speak to each another, a new voice chimed in, catching both of their attention.

"Hello!" A female voice cried out. Both boys turned to see... a hyena jumping down to greet them! They both widened their eyes at the sight of the female hyena as the newcomer laughed at the expressions the boys were giving off.

"Surprise! Ah ha ha! Didn't know I was up here, didja?" The female hyena laughed before she lowered down to confront the two as Isamu frowned.

 _"So this was the presence I kept feeling while we were moving. And to think it was a hyena, out of all the animals or things it could've been. The question, who is she supposed to be? An ally or an enemy? Judging by Kion's expression, though..."_ Isamu thought before Kion stuttered out his words.

"N-No, I... I knew you were there the whole time... Hyena!" Kion growled, causing the hyena to roll her eyes at the final word.

"Yep! I'm a hyena, alright! You Pride Landers are SO clever... Ha ha ha ha! Especially you two! Kion, Leader of the Lion Guard and Isamu, the human that's what do you call it? Oh, right! An Eevee!" The hyena smirked, catching both Kion and Isamu by surprise.

"You know us?" Kion asked as the elder Ketchum brother frowned.

"Just by reputation! The mark on your shoulder is a giveaway, though! And the same goes for that tail mark that's on your paw too, human!" The hyena laughed, causing Isamu to blink before he realized she was gesturing to the Eevee tail mark that was on his paw.

"How...?" Isamu breathed out as the hyena just giggled.

"You see... I've heard everything about you, human. Ever since those twins became new members of the Lion Guard, and when you and your girlfriend showed up to the Pride Lands with your, um... Pokémon... I think? Well anyways, word has spread out all over! Even in the Outlands!" The hyena explained smoothly.

The explanation left the elder Ketchum brother surprised. Kion was more surprised as well before he raised a question to the new hyena.

"So... You're not in Janja's clan?" Kion asked, causing the hyena to scoff.

"Janja? Yeah... That's a good one." The hyena scoffed before she jumped down to the boys' level.

"What are you two doing in the Outlands? Not exactly your territory. That goes for you too, human." The hyena said, causing the elder Ketchum brother to narrow his eyes in frustration.

"First up, I would prefer it if you call me by my real name, especially since you know what it is. And secondly, we're well aware that this isn't where we're supposed to be at the moment... hyena." Isamu said, using the same tone as Kion did with the last word.

That seemed to make the new hyena tense a little as Kion spoke up.

"Isamu's right. We're going to Flat Ridge Rock, so we can get back to the Pride Lands. If that's okay with you... hyena." Kion explained seriously before making the hyena tense again by calling her that.

"The name's Jasiri. And if you both are headed back to the Pride Lands, you're going the wrong way." The hyena, now known as Jasiri explained while shaking her head. The lion cub narrowed his eyes while the Eevee frowned.

"Uh huh... And we should trust a hyena, because...?" Kion started to ask before Jasiri explained with an annoyed expression.

"Because I want you both out of my territory." Jasiri said bluntly, causing the elder Ketchum brother to sigh.

"That's just what we're about to do. And how do you know which way is which? You don't seem to be the type to go out of your territory or something." Isamu asked, causing the female hyena to smirk at his question.

"That's a silly question. Of course I sometimes go out of my territory. Just staying in the Outlands is a little boring if it happens too long. So, there are only rare times when I would check out the Pride Lands." Jasiri explained.

The elder Ketchum brother raised an eyebrow before Kion nudged him, asking him to move.

"Let's go, Isamu..." Kion called out, causing Isamu to glance at the hyena again before he followed the lion cub. The two began again to try and make their way out of the Outlands. While they were leaving, the female hyena gave another giggle.

"You two are going the wrong way, you know?" Jasiri called out as she followed after them.

 **Back to Luna and the others...**

After Ono flew out of the forest, the young egret managed to find a way for him and the others to leave the forest and out into the plains and hills.

"Thanks for getting us out of the woods, Ono..." Erika said gratefully, earning a smile from the young egret.

"No problem! But... I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock!" Ono admitted, causing the twins to shake their heads as well.

"We haven't been to most parts of the Pride Lands when you guys brought us here, so we don't know either..." Cole admitted, before Fuli and Beshte spoke.

"Neither have I."

"Me neither."

Luna shook her head, with Umbreon and Typhlosion doing the same.

"This is the first when we've been this far away from Pride Rock. Not to mention, this is only our second day here..." Luna reminded sadly. As everyone admitted their lack of knowledge to where Flat Ridge Rock is, they all turned to Bunga, who blinked at everyone staring at him.

"Well... It's probably around here somewhere." Bunga assured nervously as he looked around.

"Somewhere where?" Cole asked simply, causing the honey badger to smile sheepishly before he shrugged.

 **"This is going to take forever if we keep this up."** Typhlosion sighed, annoyed with everything that was going on. Umbreon smiled at her Fire Type brother, feeling sorry for how he was feeling as Beshte pointed out of what he was seeing.

"All I see are grass, trees, and zebras!" Beshte pointed out, causing Fuli to groan in annoyance as she sat on the ground.

"Ugh! I can't believe we don't know where to go! We're the Lion Guard! Ugh... This NEVER happens when Kion's around!" Fuli snapped, causing Erika to try and calm down the annoyed cheetah down.

"Cheer up, Fuli. Maybe we can go around and ask other animals if they know where Flat Ridge Rock is. That could make things easier for us so we won't have to endlessly search around." Erika suggested, causing Beshte to grin at the idea.

"Great idea, Erika!" Beshte exclaimed. But just before someone else could respond to the idea, they were joined by a zebra that seemed to be the leader of the zebra herd that was near them.

"Hello, Lion Guard! And hello to you too, young humans. I couldn't help but overhear that you need directions?" A zebra called out, as he walked over to them.

"Yeah! We do! Do you know where Flatridge Rock is?" Bunga asked, causing the zebra to raise an eyebrow.

"Flat Ridge Rock? Uh... oh! Is that near Ukuni Woods? Or Big Springs?" The zebra asked, causing Cole to shake his head before he tried to explain.

"Uh... Actually, we don't know where it is. That's why we were wondering if you know where it is." Cole explained, causing the zebra to chuckle before he gave the bad news.

"I see... Well, that's too bad. I'm not sure where it is. Now... Where was I going?" The zebra explained before he asked, as he looked around, seemingly clueless on what he was about to do.

 **"Where was he going? Is he seriously asking himself that?"** Typhlosion asked with a sweat drop as Umbreon gave a sigh.

"Uh... Maybe back to your herd?" Beshte asked, reminding the zebra of what he was going to do.

"Oh! Of course! Thank you!" The zebra said as he walked back to where his herd was. As he was gone, Ono shook his head in disbelief.

"Zebras... Ugh... They never know where they're going. I'm starting to understand on how you feel now, Typhlosion." Ono said, earning a small nod from the big Fire Type. As the egret and the Fire Type agreed together with one thing, an idea came to Beshte's mind.

"Hey! We could ask Mbeya the rhino! He knows the Pride Lands on the back of his horn!" Beshte suggested, causing Fuli to smile in satisfaction.

"Great! Any idea where we can find Mbeya?" Fuli asked, allowing the friendly hippo to give a good guess on where the big rhino could be at.

"This time of the day, Mbeya usually hangs out at the watering hole!" Beshte explained, causing Luna to blink in realization.

"The watering hole...? Oh... Now that you mention it, you guys found us near where the watering hole was, right? The day when we were sent here by King Mufasa." Luna reminded, causing Erika to nod in response.

"Mm... You and Isamu took us by surprise by your sudden appearance." Erika said softly, with Cole nodding in affirmation.

"Yeah! Watering hole, here we come!" Bunga exclaimed as he started to take the lead again, only for Typhlosion to pull him back, confusing the young honey badger as he watched to see the Volcano Pokémon turn to the young egret.

 **"Hey, Ono. Mind if you take the lead this time?"** Typhlosion asked, causing Ono to smile and nod in understanding.

"Affirmative! Follow me!" Ono exclaimed as he flew up to lead the others to where the watering hole could be. As everyone followed him, Bunga was about to walk the other way until Fuli called out to him sternly.

"This way, Bunga." Fuli spoke out, causing the honey badger to flinch before he began to follow after his friends.

"I... uh, was taking a shortcut!" Bunga explained as they all headed to where the rhino could be.

 **Back to Isamu and Kion...**

The lion cub and the Eevee were continuing to make their way to find the Flat Ridge Rock. But as they were moving together, the human turned Eevee narrowed his eyes before he glanced back to see who was behind him.

"She's trailing us. You know that, right?" Isamu asked bluntly, causing the lion cub to nod in affirmation.

"Yeah... I do." Kion said as they turned to see the female hyena following them, much to Kion's annoyance.

"Still following us?" Kion asked crossly, causing the female hyena to roll her eyes before she explained her reason.

"Well, you're both ignoring my advice." Jasiri stated, causing Isamu to narrow his eyes as the lion cub shot back with a glare.

"About going the wrong way? Huh. I'm sure I'm heading towards Flat Ridge Rock." Kion grunted as he climbed the rocks to get to the top of the cliff, with Isamu struggling to follow him from behind. Jasiri continued to follow as she smirked at the two.

"Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail!" Jasiri insisted, causing the elder Ketchum brother to glance back at the female hyena.

"Oh? And why is that?" Isamu grunted as he and Kion climbed to the top. The female hyena smirked before she gave a quick answer.

"Because the trail ends... here!" Jasiri called out before she started to laugh.

"What... AH!" Kion yelped as he started to fall.

"LOOK OUT!" Isamu yelled as he quickly grabbed onto Kion's neck with his mouth. But due to the lion cub suddenly starting to fall fast, the elder Ketchum brother was dragged along, causing the both of them to fall into the thorns!

The two winced in pain from how prickly the thorn was as they watched to see Jasiri coming down to where the two trapped ones were.

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion exclaimed as he braced himself to be attacked.

"How did this happen to us...?" Isamu grunted as he tried to move, despite of the prickly thorns that were piercing his furry body a little.

 **Back to Luna and the others...**

With Ono leading the Lion Guard and the humans and Pokémon to where the watering hole was, they managed to spot Mbeya the rhino relaxing, just as Beshte said he would. With Beshte taking the lead, he began to talk with the rhino.

But apparently, the friendly hippo was somehow taking longer than he should, as the others were starting to get a little impatient for how long Beshte was going.

"Ugh... How long can it possibly take to ask for directions for Flat Ridge Rock? They've been talking forever." Fuli asked in annoyance.

"Maybe they're talking more than just directions." Erika guessed as Typhlosion shook his head.

 **"Well... That can explain one thing."** Typhlosion stated plainly, as Umbreon sighed.

 **"I just hope Isamu is alright with Kion. I mean, I know I can trust him to be fine, but..."** Umbreon stated in worry, only for Typhlosion to reassure her.

 **"Hey, sis? Don't worry about it. Isamu is stronger than we think, so I know he'll be fine. I worry for him too, but I have faith that he'll be fine."** Typhlosion spoke softly in reassurance.

The Moonlight Pokémon gave a glance at the Volcano Pokémon before she sighed again.

 **"I hope you're right."** Umbreon said in reluctance, much to the Fire Type's dismay as he frowned at his Dark Type sister for the constant worry looks she was showing because of their human brother.

"Perhaps I should go talk to him." Ono suggested as he flew up to meet up with the friendly hippo and the big rhino.

"...You get to be my age, you never know what might happen." Mbeya was explaining, causing the friendly hippo to laugh at the words that he was given. But just as he was about to enjoy more, Ono flew over, interrupting the enjoying moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Beshte! We have to meet with Kion and Isamu? To Flat Ridge Rock?" Ono reminded sternly, causing the hippo to blink before he said his quick goodbye to the big rhino.

"Oh yeah! Guess I better be going! See ya later, Mbeya!" Beshte called out, causing the rhino to say his goodbye, too.

"Later, Beshte..." The big rhino grunted as he watched the two Lion Guard members reunite with the others. By the time the two got there, Fuli was already asking the questions of what the big rhino had said.

"So? What did he say?" Fuli asked.

"You won't believe it! Remember the heat wave we had yesterday?" Beshte asked, causing Luna to blink before she remembered on how hot it was.

"Oh yes... That was scorching hot... And it happened on the day we arrived here." Luna said, remembering that time until Umbreon asked this time.

 **"We know it was hot because we felt the heat yesterday, Beshte. And? What else did Mbeya say?"** Umbreon asked, allowing the friendly hippo to answer differently this time.

"He forgot to cover himself with mud! Ha ha ha!" Beshte laughed, causing the two Pokémon to sweat drop while Erika winced at the mention of mud. Luna just gave a sheepish smile while Bunga was confused.

"Why would Mbeya want to cover himself with mud, Big B?" Bunga asked curiously, allowing Cole to explain.

"That's because by covering themselves with mud, the rhinos wouldn't get sunburn...I'm sure it's common knowledge around here, right?" Cole explained, earning nods from both Fuli and Ono.

 **"Uh, Beshte? What sis and Fuli meant was on what did he say about the directions?"** Typhlosion asked, causing the friendly hippo to blink before he chuckled with a question of his own.

"Typhlosion... You don't need directions to cover yourself with mud. Just find a nice mud puddle and roll in it!" Beshte chuckled, causing the Volcano Pokémon to fall over before he shook his head in annoyance.

 **"Wha...!? I-I wasn't talking about directions for the mud bathing! I meant... what did he say about the directions for the Flat Ridge Rock? That's why we came here to see him in the first place, remember?"** Typhlosion asked, his face growing red a little.

Luna and Umbreon quickly calmed the Volcano Pokémon down a little as he was starting to get a little hot. Beshte noticed this too before he sheepishly realized what the Volcano Pokémon meant now.

"Oh yeah! The directions to Flat Ridge Rock... I forgot to ask." Beshte said nervously, causing Typhlosion to fall over again while Luna and Umbreon both sweat dropped at the blunt response.

"Be right back!" Beshte said sheepishly before he went over to speak with the rhino once again. As he went, Luna slowly knelt to Typhlosion, noticing on how upset and annoyed he looked as of now.

 **"This is hopeless.. Utterly hopeless..."** Typhlosion groaned, causing Umbreon to smile sadly at her Fire Type brother. She nuzzled his face to comfort the Fire Type as Cole scratched the back of his head.

"I bet Kion and Isamu are almost there by now..." Cole grumbled, with Bunga making his agreement.

"Yeah! Kion would never forget something like that!" Bunga added, only to earn looks from the others.

 _"You're one to talk..."_ Luna, Cole, and Erika thought together before they all sighed.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Isamu and Luna confront Janja and his minions for the first time

\- Isamu and Kion meet a hyena named Jasiri


	4. Sisi Ni Sawa: We're The Same

**Chapter 4: Sisi Ni Sawa: We're The Same**

Last time on Pokémon VS Lion Guard, the Lion Guard and the four humans were chasing away the hyenas, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi away from the Pride Lands when they invaded to feast on the innocent animals.

Upon arriving to see himself and his comrades outnumbered, Janja began to retreat with Isamu and Kion chasing after the two! But as they made chase, they fell into a river that forced them to be washed ashore on the Outlands!

As the Guard and the Pokémon planned to reunite with the two at Flat Ridge Rock, both Kion and Isamu starts to make their way around the enemy's territory to get there, only to meet a peculiar hyena named Jasiri, who didn't seem hostile as Janja and his clan.

As for the Guard, none of them knew where Flat Ridge Rock was, causing Bunga to lead them around until he gets them lost. Ono takes charge until they become stumped as to where the Flat Ridge Rock could be at.

Typhlosion and Umbreon starts to go restless for their human brother's safety, as they knew that the longer that they take, there's a good chance that Isamu could be in danger, with Luna starting to realize this as well.

* * *

 **"This is hopeless.. Utterly hopeless..."** Typhlosion groaned, causing Umbreon to smile sadly at her Fire Type brother. She nuzzled his face to comfort the Fire Type as Cole scratched the back of his head.

"I bet Kion and Isamu are almost there by now..." Cole grumbled, with Bunga making his agreement.

"Yeah! Kion would never forget something like that!" Bunga added, only to earn looks from the others.

 _"You're one to talk..."_ Luna, Cole, and Erika thought together before they all sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jasiri was still approaching the trapped Isamu and Kion slowly while growling, causing the two of them to brace themselves for whatever's about to come to them from the mischievous looking hyena.

"Hold still, you two! This won't hurt at all!" Jasiri assured, as she suddenly took a bite out of a thorny branch! The lion cub and the human turned Eevee both blinked and watched in surprise to see her pull the branch as the lion cub questioned her.

"Huh...? What are you doing?" Kion asked, causing Jasiri to state the obvious.

"Getting you two out of the thorn bush! If you'd just hold still...!" Jasiri explained as she continued to bite the thorny branches off to get the boys free, much to Kion's confusion and Isamu's amusement as the lion cub had to ask.

"What? Why would _you_ help _us_? You're a hyena." Kion asked, causing Jasiri to narrow her eyes at those words.

"You lions really do think all hyenas are bad." Jasiri mused to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

"All the ones I've met are..." Kion admitted, causing the elder Ketchum brother to realize something from the female hyena.

"I'm guessing that you're a bit different from Janja and his clan?" Isamu asked, causing Jasiri to narrow her eyes.

"Uh, obviously! You're talking about Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, right? I wouldn't be helping you two out of the thorny bush like I am doing right now if I were like one of them!" Jasiri chuckled before she cleared away another branch.

"For one thing, they're males, which means they're foolish." Jasiri added, causing Isamu to feel a little ticked off from that as his eyes twitched at the insult, with Kion giving the "Hey!" and "Seriously?" expression at the female hyena.

"No offense." The female hyena reassured with a smile, causing Kion to defend the males.

"Not all males are foolish..." Kion defended, only to get shot back by Jasiri reminding him of what he had gotten himself into while dragging Isamu along for the rough ride.

"Says the male lion flat on his back stuck on a bush. You even dragged your human friend into the mess when he tried to save your tail." Jasiri laughed, causing the lion cub to smile sheepishly as he turned to glance at Isamu.

The human turned Eevee sighed at the reminder as Jasiri continued to bite off the thorny branches to get the boys free from the thorny bush.

 **Back to the Guard and others...**

Beshte was leading the other members of the Lion Guard, along with Luna, Umbreon, and Typhlosion to where Flat Ridge Rock might be. As they were walking, the group all had to walk across a small river of some sort...

"Things would certainly go a lot better if Kion were leading us..." Ono groaned, as he didn't like the route they were going to. Umbreon, Erika, and Luna all found it a bit icky as well, including Fuli since she wasn't comfortable with water.

Cole and Beshte didn't say anything much, while Typhlosion struggled not to grimace at the smell of the swamp. Bunga on the other hand, just grinned at the sight of so many flies flying around them as they trudged across the water.

"Yeah... But you gotta love all these flies!" Bunga exclaimed before he clapped his hands together, showing the flies he had caught with his two hands. Both Luna and Fuli cringed at that, with the cheetah girl groaning.

"Yeah... Gotta love 'em. Beshte, are you positive that Mbeya said this is the way to Flat Ridge Rock?" Fuli asked, causing Beshte to respond with a smile.

"Yep! Of course, he also said that he's never been there." Beshte explained, causing Typhlosion to freeze in his tracks before his eyes darkened at the second Beshte spoke about the rhino's lack of knowledge of the Flat Ridge Rock's whereabouts.

 **"Say what...?"** Typhlosion asked, as he began to shake. Umbreon and Luna both widened their eyes as they tried to calm the Fire Type down.

 **"Typhlosion, don't. It's not the rhino's fault that he doesn't know where Flat Ridge Rock is. Maybe he had been there but have forgotten about it?"** Umbreon asked, only to get a sigh from the Volcano Pokémon.

 **"Tch... Yeah. I get that it's not the rhino's fault, but still... BUT STILL!"** Typhlosion snapped, his back flaring up. The Lion Guard members and the others flinched at the sight of flames erupting from the Volcano Pokémon's back.

 **"I hate the fact that we're walking around aimlessly with no idea on how to get to Flat Ridge Rock! If Isamu is already there with Kion, then that's great! But if they're not, then something bad could've happened to them!"** Typhlosion snapped angrily.

The humans and animals all looked at each other, knowing the truth in the Volcano Pokémon's words. Umbreon's ears lowered down a little before Ono tried to fly up and see whether there was a flat rock up ahead.

As he did so with his keen eyes, the egret widened his eyes before informing everyone the good news.

"Everyone! There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock!" Ono exclaimed, causing Typhlosion's dark mood to be lifted up as he blinked in surprise. Both Umbreon and Luna smiled at this while the rest of the Lion Guard were pleased to hear it.

"Zuka Zama! Kion, here we come!" Bunga exclaimed as he jumped on a puddle, splashing both Fuli and Luna with mud! The Kanto girl flinched before she quickly wiped the mud off of her clothes.

Fuli did the same by shaking the mud off of her face before she sighed, making the command.

"Ugh... This time, I'll lead the way. Coming through!" Fuli grunted before she sped past everyone, much to their bewilderment before they tried to run after the speedy cheetah.

"H-Hold on, Fuli!? How the heck are we supposed to catch up to you when you leave us behind like that! Come on!" Cole complained as he and the others tried to keep up with the cheetah, despite all knowing that it wouldn't be good enough to get there in time like Fuli did.

 **Back to Kion and Isamu...**

With the last of the thorn branch taken off, the lion cub and the human turned Eevee were both free from the thorny bush, as they managed to get the thorns off of them before they faced the mischievous hyena again.

"Thanks... I guess." Isamu grunted, feeling the pain from being pricked. At hearing that, the female hyena widened her eyes for a moment before she narrowed them at the two boys.

"You guess...?" Jasiri repeated in confusion, allowing Kion to speak up this time.

"Well, yeah! You could've told us the trail ended before we went over the hill!" Kion reminded crossly, still remembering on how Jasiri laughed at the two for falling over when she informed them of the trail's end.

"Yeah... But then I wouldn't have seen the leader of the Lion Guard and his human friend rolling down the hill!" Jasiri laughed, causing Isamu to shake his head in annoyance before he scoffed at the fun she was having.

"Fun? You think us rolling down the hill and getting trapped in the thorny bush was fun? It may have been fun for you, but it was definitely not fun for us." Isamu informed coldly, stopping the female hyena from laughing in an instant.

"You've had your laugh. Now... we're lost. Can you tell us how to get to Flat Ridge Rock?" Kion asked slowly, allowing the female hyena to turn to where there seemed to be another trail up ahead.

"Follow that trail. It'll take you to Flat Ridge Rock and back to your BELOVED Pride Lands." Jasiri assured in a teasing tone, causing Isamu to sigh in annoyance while Kion just narrowed his eyes at the female hyena.

"Thanks... ugh." Kion grunted before he struggled to move, due to one of his front paws still hurt from the fall he had taken. Noticing this, the elder Ketchum brother touched his marked paw, allowing him to glow and turn back into a human!

Jasiri watched in surprise as the elder Ketchum brother took Kion into his arms, much to the lion cub's surprise.

"Isamu...? What are you doing?" Kion asked, feeling a little awkward of being held like this.

"You're limping. You'll only hurt yourself if you continue to walk like that. I'll carry you until you feel like you can walk again..." Isamu reminded, causing the lion cub to give a sheepish grin before he let the elder brother hold him as they continued to move on.

But that was when Jasiri noticed something from the elder brother as she pointed it out.

"H-Hold on... You're bleeding..." Jasiri pointed out, catching Kion by surprise along with Isamu. The boys looked down to see the elder Ketchum brother's right leg bleeding a little, making him wince at the pain.

"Tch... I must've gotten hurt from that fall. Looks like being an Eevee doesn't make the wounds disappear even when I turn back into a human..." Isamu grunted, much to the lion cub's worry.

"You won't be able to walk properly, either! Let me down! You'll hurt..." Kion started to order, only to get a shaking head from the elder brother.

"I'll be fine. I can still walk properly. I'll just need to get this checked by Rafiki when we get back to the Pride Lands..." Isamu assured before he continued to walk, ignoring the little pain from the fall he had taken.

At that point, the female hyena made a suggestion of what she could do for the two boys.

"Okay... Tell you what. It's kinda my fault the two of you got hurt. So, I'll stick with the two of you until you can see Flat Ridge Rock." Jasiri suggested, earning a raised eyebrow from the elder Ketchum brother while Kion just gave a sheepish smile.

"Okay... I mean, if you want to..." Kion said, feeling unsure about the suggestion.

"What I want? Ha... Like, I want the two of you out of my territory." Jasiri reminded, causing Kion to frown while the elder Ketchum brother sighed in response.

"Of course... Well, that goes for us, too." Isamu said to himself as he continued to carry Kion out, with Jasiri by his side.

 **Back to the Guard...**

By the time the Guard, Luna, Typhlosion, and Umbreon had caught up to the female cheetah, they found her sitting on a rock while grooming herself. Not to mention, they were all exhausted from the running they had to do to catch up to her.

"Fuli!?" Bunga, Cole, and Beshte exclaimed together, much to the cheetah's amusement.

"Hi, guys! What kept you all? I even had time to clean up!" Fuli teased, earning a glare from Typhlosion before Luna reminded the cheetah of the speed she has that they didn't have in them.

"Fuli, you may be the fastest member of the Lion Guard, but none of us can run as fast as you can to catch up... Besides, Kion wouldn't get so far ahead that the rest of you wouldn't be able to catch up, right?" Luna reminded with a weak smile.

At realizing the point from Luna's words, the cheetah lost her smile and gave an apologetic look to her friends and comrades.

"Oh... Right. Sorry, guys." Fuli said apologetically, earning a nod from both Luna and Umbreon while Erika just gave a smile. Ono and Cole both began to take a few breathers until Bunga narrowed his eyes at the destination they were in.

"Wait... THIS is Flat Ridge Rock?" Bunga asked, causing the twins to point out the obvious.

"Of course it is. This rock is pretty flat and smooth." Cole reminded, as he brushed his hand over the flat rock.

"And there's also the ridge where it's holding the rock. Why do you ask, Bunga?" Erika asked, causing the young honey badger to realize what this place was, as everything was coming back to him.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place! I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could've used!" Bunga explained, only to get glares from everyone, as they were annoyed that the honey badger didn't tell them about this.

"BUNGA!" They all snapped out loud, startling the honey badger as he looked around to see his friends all glaring at him.

"What...?" was all the young honey badger could ask, as the Volcano Pokémon was more tempted to give the honey badger a piece of his mind. But one stern look from Umbreon gave him the signal that he wasn't even allowed to touch him for a violent reason.

 _ **"Well... At least we got here. Now all we have to do is to wait for big bro and Kion, but... If they're not here yet, then could they be in danger?"**_ Typhlosion thought, as he made up his mind.

He began to leave the Flat Ridge Rock, much to the confusion of others as Beshte called out to the evolved Fire Type.

"Typhlosion? Where are you going?" Beshte asked, only for the Fire Type to keep running as he answered back.

 **"I'm going to look for them! I'll be right back!"** Typhlosion exclaimed as he continued to run where the enemy's territory could be. The others all widened their eyes at this as Luna tried to dash after him.

"W-Wait! By yourself? Typhlosion, no!" Luna exclaimed as she ran after the Volcano Pokémon, with Umbreon quickly following. The other Lion Guard members just watched as the three ran into the Outlands to where the enemies could be at.

"Should we go after them?" Bunga asked, only for Cole to make the quick answer.

"Obviously! Guys, wait up!" Cole exclaimed as he ran after them, with Erika quickly following behind. The other Lion Guard members looked at each other, before they all knew the right decision to make.

Soon, everyone was heading to where the Outlands are, so that they could find their two friends and comrades.

 **Back to Kion and Isamu...**

Kion was now walking as his paw was no longer sore. As for the elder Ketchum brother, his leg was no longer bleeding, but the lion cub insisted that he should have his leg checked out by Rafiki when they get back to the Pride Lands.

As they were walking with Jasiri by their side, the lion cub gestured to Jasiri as to what the Circle of Life is like, as he pointed out the chameleon eating a bug.

"See that? That's the Circle of Life for ya..." Kion pointed out, causing Jasiri to shake her head in disbelief and stare at the lion cub with a surprised expression.

"Wait, you think I don't know about the Circle of Life?" Jasiri asked, causing Kion to point out what Jasiri is again.

"Well, you ARE a hyena." Kion pointed out, only to get a small glare from the female hyena.

"Look... I know Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share. But most hyenas respect the Circle of Life. We're the cleanup crews! Picking up all the sloppy eaters, we hyenas eat what you lions leave behind." Jasiri explained.

At the explanation, the elder Ketchum brother couldn't help but grimace at the thought of that while Kion just widened his eyes at the truth of what hyenas do in part of the Circle of Life.

"Huh... I guess I never really thought about it like that..." Kion admitted, only to get a chuckle from the female hyena.

"Ah ha ha! Of course not! You think lions and hyenas are SO different! But we're not! We're more similar than you think, Kion. Sisi ne Sawa! And of course, that goes for your human kind, Isamu." Jasiri giggled, earning a confused look from the elder brother.

Kion on the other hand, blinked at the thought of being the same with the hyenas.

"What does that mean...?" Isamu asked, with Kion giving the answer.

"It means we're the same... But hyenas, lions, and humans...? No... I don't think so." Kion said with a stern expression, before he began to sing. Jasiri began to follow along while explaining, as the elder Ketchum brother got caught up in it...

 **(Sisi Ni Sawa)**

 **(I do not own any of the lyrics, just the small changes I make)**

 **Kion:**  
You think that life is one big game  
You joke, you laugh, you take no blame  
I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're all the same

 **Jasiri:**  
You've got to look past what you see  
Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not, you're a lot like me  
Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me!

Sisi ni sawa means we're all the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Isamu:**  
We hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Jasiri:**  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we're all the same!

Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr  
But take a look under the fur  
Deep in our heart is what matters for sure  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

'Cause we both know a higher call  
Like every creature big and small  
The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all  
The Circle of Life will guide us all!

Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Kion:**  
Though you've got your spots, and I have a mane!

 **Jasiri:**  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **All:**  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **Isamu:**  
Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye

 **Jasiri:**  
I can't imagine why  
It's very easy if you try!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Kion:**  
Still, to us, they're brand new thoughts  
Not to judge hyenas by their spots!

 **Jasiri:**  
Sisi ni sawa!

Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!

 **Isamu:**  
Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

 **All:**  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **Jasiri:**  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **(End)**

By the time the three finished singing their song and Jasiri explaining on how they were the same, the elder Ketchum brother couldn't help but chuckle at being part of the song, with the lion cub smiling at him for his cheerfulness coming to him.

"Something wrong?" Isamu asked as he noticed the leader of the Lion Guard staring at him, only to get a shaking head in response.

"Oh... No, not really. It's just that... this is the first time I've seen you smile ever since you and Luna came into the Pride Lands." Kion admitted, causing the elder Ketchum brother to blink before he gave a small chuckle.

"Heh... I'm, well... not the type to be bright about anything unless someone or something shows me that there's something to be happy about." Isamu admitted, feeling a little sheepish with his explanation.

The lion cub accepted those words as they followed Jasiri in the Outlands. But as they were moving, the female hyena suddenly stopped and looked around, sniffing the area around her.

"What's wrong?" Kion asked, allowing the female hyena to explain.

"We're in Janja's territory. And believe it or not, we don't get along." Jasiri giggled before she turned to where the boys needed to go to return to the Pride Lands.

"Don't worry. Flat Ridge Rock is right over there! You're almost home!" Jasiri explained, causing the lion cub to brighten up while the elder brother nodded in both approval and understanding.

"Asante, Jasiri. Thanks for your help." Kion said as he ran past the female hyena.

"Sure! Bye, you two!" Jasiri called as she started to say her goodbye to the boys. But as Isamu turned into an Eevee and followed Kion to where the rocks were, he stopped to speak to the female hyena.

"Hey, Jasiri?" Isamu asked, catching her attention.

"If you need our help with anything..." Isamu started to ask, only to get a giggle from the female hyena.

"Help? From a human and a lion? Ha ha...! That's a good one!" Jasiri giggled, causing Kion to raise an eyebrow before he continued to make his way up.

"Okay!" Kion grunted as both he and Isamu started to climb up. But just as they were making their way up to where Flat Ridge Rock was near, they heard Jasiri's voice coming from not too far from where they were!

"These all the hyenas you've got, Janja!?" Jasiri shouted out, causing the two to turn and widen their eyes at hearing her.

"Jasiri!?" The two cried out before they quickly began to make their way down to lend the female hyena some assistance. As they were getting there, they both noticed Jasiri getting cornered by the hyenas belonging in Janja's clan!

"Enough playing around!" Janja snapped as he pinned the female hyena down. But just as he looked like he was about to land the final strike, he noticed something shadowing over him as he and the hyenas looked to see two familiar figures standing on a rock together!

Then, with a jump, one of the figures knocked him away with his paw, causing Janja to recognize who struck him just now.

"Kion!? And that furry fox friend of yours too!?" Janja exclaimed in surprise as Isamu knocked Cheezi and Chungu away with his tail, knocking them both back to where their comrades were!

"What are you two doing here!?" Jasiri exclaimed in surprise.

"You looked like you needed help, so we decided to drop by and lend you a paw." Isamu explained, having a small smile on his face. At hearing that, the female hyena blinked before she slowly accepted her help.

"If you say so... but I've got them where I want 'em!" Jasiri assured as the three faced off the hyenas that were trying to surround them! For the ones that faced Jasiri, the female hyena kicked dust into the enemies' eyes before she knocked them back!

"Yeah! We can tell!" Kion exclaimed before he hit a hyena that was coming straight for him! Isamu knocked another one away with his tail once more, before striking the second attacker with his paw.

The lion cub was doing well on his part as he landed on top of a hyena hard, before striking another one away with his paw, as if he was punching the hyena away! Then, at noticing the third hyena coming to his way, he tackled it away before turning to see Jasiri knock another one away!

"Kion! Behind you!" Jasiri gasped, causing the lion cub to quickly turn and see two other hyenas advancing towards him! Before he could counter their movements, the human turned Eevee tackled the two out of the way, before he faced Kion with a knowing smile.

"Nice move, Isamu! Whoa!" Kion exclaimed before he noticed another hyena attempting to bite Jasiri. The lion cub quickly took action by pushing Jasiri down and headbutting the hyena, causing him to feel a little dazed from the headbutt.

Nevertheless, it seemed to work as the female hyena smiled at the lion cub, thankful for the save.

"Thanks. You two aren't so bad yourselves! For a lion and a human!" Jasiri chuckled, causing Isamu to raise an eyebrow before growls can be heard from around them! The three all blinked before they backed away, getting ready to fight a hard battle.

"No good... We're surrounded! Get behind me!" Isamu snapped, causing both Jasiri and Kion to get behind the human turned Eevee as the hyena clan sneered and growled at their trapped enemies!

"Ha! Gotcha now!" Janja sneered as he and the other hyenas continued to advance towards the three. Before Kion could issue an order to his human friend and hyena friend, flames came out of nowhere and knocked Janja and his two hyena minions away!

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Janja shrieked as he rolled around to get the fire off of his tail. The same went for Chungu and Cheezi as they both crashed into the rocky wall to get the small flames off of their furry heads.

"What was that!?" Jasiri exclaimed, only for Isamu to know who it was.

"Typhlosion..." Isamu chuckled, causing Jasiri to stare at him in confusion while Kion recognized the name. The elder brother's guess was correct as the Volcano Pokémon landed right in front of them and knocked most of the hyenas away!

For those that started to advance towards him, the evolved Fire Type threatened them with flames erupting on his back and a growl, causing the enemies to whimper in fear at the sight of fire.

At the enemy number decreasing, the Volcano Pokémon quickly ran towards Isamu and swept him up for a tight embrace!

 **"Isamu! You're okay! You're okay!"** Typhlosion exclaimed as he squeezed the light out of the elder Ketchum brother as he struggled to breathe with the tight hug the Volcano Pokémon was giving him. Kion just widened his eyes before he stifled a snicker at the sight of Isamu's expression.

"URGH! Y-Yeah! I'm... glad... that you're here... Typhlosion... but could you... please let me go...? You're crushing me!" Isamu gasped several times, surprising the Volcano Pokémon as he released his human brother from his tight grasp.

 **"Oh... Sorry."** Typhlosion spoke apologetically, before Jasiri questioned as to who the Volcano Pokémon was.

"Who's this? A friend of yours, boys?" Jasiri asked, causing the evolved Fire Type to narrow his eyes at the female hyena, due to her being a hyena, which are the same animals that he and the others had to chase away from the Pride Lands.

"Y-Yeah... This is Typhlosion... He's one of my partners and a great friend of mine." Isamu explained as he managed to get his breathing the right way, allowing Jasiri to greet the evolved Fire Type.

"Pleasure. The name's Jasiri." Jasiri greeted, causing the Fire Type to blink before he nodded at her greeting.

"Yeah... It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Typhlosion started before he heard growling from behind him once again! The four looked to see the hyena clan advancing towards them again, this time to be only even angrier than before!

Typhlosion growled back as he was ready to shoot Flamethrower out again when he needed to, as Kion called out to his allies to get behind him.

"Guys! Get behind me! Now!" Kion called out, much to Jasiri's surprise as she frowned at him.

"What? Why?" Jasiri asked, only for Isamu to respond.

"Trust him, Jasiri. He's got a plan." Isamu spoke seriously. The Volcano Pokémon didn't say anything but heeded the elder Ketchum brother's words before he and Isamu got behind the lion cub. Watching them, Jasiri groaned to herself before she obliged.

"Can't believe I'm trusting a lion and his friends..." Jasiri sighed before she stood with Isamu and Typhlosion. Janja glared, not understanding the reason as to why the lion cub would protect a hyena that was the same species as him.

"Don't know why you're in the Outlands helping a hyena, Kion... But it's the last thing you'll ever do! And that goes for your friends as well!" Janja sneered before he ordered his clan to prepare for an attack.

"Get 'em, boys!" Janja called out, allowing the hyenas to advance towards their enemies! But just before one could pounce onto them, a small wind began to brew up, allowing Isamu and Typhlosion to realize on what could be coming.

Jasiri on the other hand, wasn't sure on what's about to happen when...

 **ROAR!**

The Roar of the Elders gave Kion the power to strike back at his enemies, knocking them all away! The female hyena couldn't help but watch in surprise, while Isamu just watched to see the Roar of the Elders occur for the first time.

Typhlosion just gave a small whistle at the power that was given to the leader as he smirked.

Not too far from where the group was, the other Lion Guard members were making their way towards the Outlands to search for Isamu and Kion. Typhlosion had already gone way ahead of them, making them lag behind as they tried to find a careful way to meet up with them.

But as they were making their way down, they heard and felt the Roar of the Elders being used as Bunga realized what this could mean.

"Zuka Zama! Kion and Isamu are in trouble!" Bunga exclaimed as he jumped down from a small ledge to run to where their friends were. The other Lion Guard members followed, followed by Luna and Umbreon.

The two girls had lost track of the evolved Fire Type when they were going after him, making them make their way to the Outlands with the twins and the other Lion Guard members.

Back to where Kion was roaring, the Roar of the Elders knocked the hyena clan off of their feet as they all rolled back, feeling the power being blasted right towards them! Soon, with the roar dying away, Janja found himself being on the bottom of his defeated clan members.

"Ugh... I hate that roar." Janja groaned before he opened his eyes to see Kion glaring down at him, followed by Isamu and Typhlosion being behind the leader.

"Ugh...! Come on, boys!" Janja snapped as he ordered his clan to retreat. At seeing the clan retreat from them, the female hyena laughed at the sight of them running away when they knew they were defeated.

"Ah ha ha ha! Look at 'em go! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Jasiri laughed, causing Kion to laugh along. Typhlosion grinned at the fun the two were having while Isamu just gave a small chuckle at their victory.

"Okay... That Roar thing... That is definitely something we don't have in common." Jasiri admitted, causing Isamu to remind her of the great fight she had put up when they were battling against the hyenas.

"Well, we did see you in action. You don't need the Roar like Kion does." Isamu assured as he turned himself back into his human form at the touch of the mark.

"Ha... You know, I never thought a lion would help a hyena. The same going for a human helping out an animal like me." Jasiri admitted, causing Typhlosion to wrap his furry arm around his human brother, catching Isamu a little by surprise.

 **"Well, that's what big bro does here! Whenever someone needs help, he charges in to help even when they don't want any!"** Typhlosion bragged, only to get a small glare from the elder Ketchum brother.

"You don't need to tell her that, you know?" Isamu grumbled, only to get a teasing grin from the Volcano Pokémon. Jasiri giggled, before she nudged Kion on the shoulder, the same going for Isamu as she nudged her leg, surprising the two boys.

They both blinked before they looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well, not all humans or lions are alike." Kion assured, causing Jasiri to smile before familiar voices reached to where they all stood!

"They're over here!" Ono cried out.

"Kion!"

"Isamu! Typhlosion!" Bunga and Luna shouted out together, causing the four to all turn and see the rest of the Lion Guard arrive as Fuli growled at the sight of Jasiri, who growled back in response.

"Back off, hyena!" Fuli snapped as she growled fiercely at her, with Jasiri doing the same. Bunga and Cole got ready to fight until Kion got in between the two female animals, the same going for Isamu as he faced Jasiri while Kion faced Fuli.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy! She's a friend!" Kion reassured, catching everyone else by surprise.

"She is?" Fuli asked in surprise.

"And they're our friends, Jasiri. There's nothing to worry about." Isamu reassured calmly, causing the female hyena to raise an eyebrow before she relented to the reassurance.

"If you say so... And me? A friend?" Jasiri said simply before she questioned whether she was really a friend to the Lion Guard or not.

"Definitely." Kion assured, only to be reminded by Bunga of what she was.

"But she's a hyena!" Bunga reminded with a frown, as Typhlosion lifted Bunga up before placing him on his head.

 **"That, she is. But she's a little different compared to the mangy hyenas that we had to fight off before you guys arrived, Bunga. She's a good hyena, of course... that's what Kion and big bro says."** Typhlosion explained, before he noticed to see Umbreon glaring angrily at him.

The Volcano Pokémon sweat dropped while Luna ran over to where Isamu was. Pushing his cheeks together, the Kanto girl searched his face to see whether he had any wounds or not that seemed serious.

"Isamu! Are you okay? No fever or dizziness?" Luna asked frantically, earning a snicker from the lion cub as the elder Ketchum brother sweat dropped before he got his girlfriend's hands off of his face.

"I'm fine, Luna. No need to be so frantic." Isamu reassured sheepishly, causing the Kanto girl to sigh in relief.

"Wait, you said that she is a good hyena. Really?" Fuli asked, questioning the elder brother and the lion cub, allowing the leader of the Lion Guard to confess on what the female hyena did to help him and Isamu during their troubles.

"She got us through the Outlands!" Kion confessed, with Jasiri explaining of what the boys did to help her back.

"And they saved me from Janja and his clan." Jasiri admitted, allowing the rest of the Lion Guard to know what Jasiri is truly like, despite of being a hyena.

"That's great... I didn't think there would be any good hyenas, especially with the hyenas we've met so far..." Erika admitted, with Cole scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

"Yeah... But, if you're a friend of Kion and Isamu, then you're a friend to all of us." Cole agreed. At the rest of the members agreeing with the twins, Kion recalled of what the female hyena did to fight off the hyena clan.

"You should've seen her when she took on Cheezi and Chungu. She was fierce! And that went for Isamu, too!" Kion explained, as he looked at both Jasiri and Isamu, causing Fuli to raise an eyebrow, feeling impressed by this.

"Huh... I like her already. And it looks like you're getting used to fighting when you're an Eevee. Right, Isamu?" Fuli asked, earning a nod from the elder brother.

"Right... I still have a long way to go to master this power, but for now... I'm getting used to being an Eevee." Isamu admitted before he sighed. Umbreon walked up to him and jumped into his arms, nuzzling into him without anything much to say.

 **"I'm glad that you're safe..."** Umbreon admitted softly, causing Isamu to smile back as he hugged his Dark Type partner back in response.

"The feeling is mutual, Umbreon..." Isamu assured softly.

Soon, with the reunion done, everyone began to make their way out of the Outlands, with Jasiri seeing them all off. As they were getting back to the Pride Lands, the elder Ketchum brother winced in pain, causing Umbreon and Typhlosion to both look at him in worry.

 **"Bro, what's wrong?"** Typhlosion asked, causing Isamu to sweat drop before he sighed. Revealing the small wound he had from his fall onto the thorny bush, his two Pokémon widened their eyes in shock as Umbreon glared at him.

 **"Why didn't you say anything!? It could get infected if this isn't treated later! Come on!"** Umbreon scolded before she pushed Isamu's legs with her head, with Typhlosion starting to pull his human brother to where Rafiki's tree would be at.

"S-Stop it, you two! I can walk there on my own even with the wound!" Isamu started to protest, only for Typhlosion to convince him otherwise.

 **"Just go along with it, bro... Sis can be scary if things weren't to go her way, remember...?"** Typhlosion reminded quietly, earning him a "Seriously?" look from the elder brother before he hesitantly accepted on being dragged away for the treatment.

Luna watched in surprise at seeing Isamu being dragged away by his two best Pokémon, before she sighed.

"Oh dear... Something must've happened for them to react like that. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" Luna asked, earning nods from the rest of the Lion Guard members as the Kanto girl ran after her boyfriend and his two best Pokémon.

The rest of the Lion Guard headed back to where the Lair was, with Kion saying his last farewell to the female hyena before he joined up with the others.

"Well, I better get back to my territory. I'm sure your Roar doesn't scare off Janja forever." Jasiri informed, as she was ready to head back to the Outlands.

"Ha! If only..." Kion chuckled, causing the female hyena to chuckle back in response.

"Ha... Bye, Kion! It's been fun with you and Isamu. Tell him that for me, would you?" Jasiri asked before she started to make her way back.

"Bye, Jasiri! I'll tell him that. And... maybe I'll see you again sometime?" Kion asked, causing the female hyena to look back before she made her answer.

"Not if I see you first!" Jasiri giggled before she jumped down to make her way back to her territory. With the female hyena now gone out of his sight, the lion cub ran after his friends to catch up with them.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Kion called out, catching his friends' attention before they all ran together back to where the Lair was.

 **Meanwhile...**

"You can stop glaring at me now, Luna... I know I should've told you earlier about the wound that I've gotten, but you don't have to make it sound like I did something stupid..." Isamu grumbled, feeling annoyed with the glare he was getting.

In response, the Kanto girl pinched his cheek and pulled, much to his displeasure as the elder Ketchum brother yelped in pain.

"I'm glaring at you because you DID something stupid! I can't believe you never told me or the others about the wound you've gotten from a fall! What were you thinking at that time!?" Luna snapped with a pout before she released Isamu from the ear pull.

The Kanto girl was with the elder Ketchum brother near Rafiki's tree where the old shaman had treated Isamu's wound on his right leg and left the two be, forcing Isamu to accept the glare that Luna was giving him, with Umbreon and Typhlosion watching them.

"There were more important things to deal with than just my wound, Luna... You know that." Isamu reminded, making Luna's glare soften before she sighed as she slumped down, sitting on the ground next to her boyfriend.

"This habit of yours to not tell anyone about anything has to stop... How many times has it been since you got hurt because you never told any of us on how you were feeling...?" Luna asked, reminding Isamu of the times when he tried to keep his problems to himself.

"Lost count..." Isamu muttered to himself before he cleared his throat.

"Anyways... Just because I got wounded today because of my 'habit' doesn't mean that it'll stop me from helping out in any way that I can... You know that, Luna. You know that I won't change simply because of this..." Isamu reminded sternly.

The bitter feelings towards her boyfriend completely vanished at hearing that before the Kanto girl sighed, her irritation turning to worry.

Umbreon flattened her ears, understanding on how the human girl felt. She had to deal with Isamu's stubbornness when the elder Ketchum brother got hurt because of his habit of keeping important things to himself because of his wish to face dangerous times alone.

 _ **"Still the same Isamu no matter what we say to him..."**_ Umbreon sighed, only to be comforted by Typhlosion, who looked at his Dark Type sister with a soft smile before he looked back to see Luna leaning her head onto the elder brother's shoulder.

"I get it... You'll be the same Isamu as always no matter what happens... While it makes me worry several times, it kind of reminds me why I started falling in love with you in the first place." Luna said softly, a smile rising up a little on her face.

The elder Ketchum brother opened one eye before a smile crept up to his face, too. He chuckled to himself taking in the words his girlfriend said just now. He glanced to where the sun was setting before a thought came to his mind.

 _"With the way things are, things are bound to get even more crazy, probably even more than what happened today. Because today... was one heck of a day."_ Isamu thought before he turned to see Typhlosion grinning at him.

Umbreon just smiled at her human brother with a soft smile, causing the elder Ketchum brother to smile at his two best Pokémon back.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Isamu and Kion learn from Jasiri about Sisi Ni Sawa

\- The Lion Guard, Luna, Umbreon, and Typhlosion meets Jasiri

 **Trivia:**


	5. The Mashindano! Take Charge!

**Chapter 5: The Mashindano! Take Charge!**

 **Luna's POV**

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been another big day, yet it seemed to be a crazy day. While Isamu and I began our first mission with the Lion Guard, both Isamu and Kion got separated from us while chasing after a group of troublemaking hyenas!_

 _That was really shocking for me when I saw the boy that I loved being dragged away by the river. But nevertheless, both he and Kion were safe, but... while they managed to get out of the river, they were on the Outlands..._

 _That meant that they would have to travel through the enemy's territory in order to get back to the Pride Lands. I hoped that the two of them would be safe while the rest of us would go and try to head for Flat Ridge Rock._

 _Unfortunately, there were lots of bumps and mistakes we had to go through, due to Bunga's lost sense of direction, Beshte's forgetfulness of asking what the directions to Flat Ridge Rock was..._

 _It wasn't easy, but we managed to get there. That was, until the rest of the Guard and I discovered Kion and Isamu getting attacked by Janja's clan, with a hyena that seemed to be on the boys' side._

 _It just goes to show... that not every hyena is bad, despite of the bad reputation Janja's clan had gained during the past time at the Pride Lands..._

 _Now that the first mission and the wild adventure is over, I can't tell if another enemy is about to show up. I just hope there isn't, because we already have the hyenas to deal with... Bad hyenas, I mean._

 **End POV**

* * *

"It's coming from Ukuni Woods!" Ono cried out.

The Lion Guard members with the twins in their lion cub forms and Isamu in his Eevee form was heading to where there seemed to be a panicked screeching. Typhlosion and Umbreon were accompanying the group as Isamu hasn't fully recovered from his small injury.

It was another day at the Pride Lands as Isamu started to get used to becoming an Eevee, thanks to the Eevee tail mark that was imprinted on his hand.

With it, he was able to perform some Pokémon moves, such as Quick Attack and Iron Tail... As for the other moves, those were something he had to know for himself later as time went on.

The Lion Guard was helping Isamu train so he could master his new powers when Ono reported of something going on as there seemed to be in danger.

Asking Luna and the rest of the Pokémon friends to guard the Lair, Isamu accompanied the Lion Guard and the twins to where the danger seemed to be coming from. While he ran, he was getting more used to walking on four paws.

"What do we got, Ono? Hyenas? Jackals?" Kion asked, with Bunga and Beshte adding in the questions.

"Vultures?" Beshte added as Bunga ran along with a big grin on his face.

"Hyenas, jackals, vultures... Whatever it is, the Lion Guard and their bodyguards can take it!" Bunga assured, causing Typhlosion to raise an eyebrow as he ran alongside the energetic honey badger.

 **"Did you just call me and Isamu your bodyguards...?"** Typhlosion asked, only for Bunga to give the Volcano Pokémon a sheepish expression.

"Drop it, Typhlosion... The problem we have right now is more important..." Isamu grunted as the Lion Guard and the elder Ketchum brother and his Fire Type partner continued their way to where the sound was coming from.

But as Ono used his keen sight to see where the problem was, he flew up higher to take a closer look.

"Hold on! Getting it in sight..." Ono spoke as he used his keen sense to see... a hyrax trapped inside a thorn bush...?

"Really...?" Ono groaned as he flew down, with the Lion Guard, Isamu, and Typhlosion catching up to him.

"Something wrong? Why did you- Oh..." Cole started to ask until he took notice of the shivering hyrax trapped inside the thorn bushes.

"Yep... You guessed it, Cole. It's nothing thrilling. Just a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush." Ono explained, causing Erika to peek to see the shivering hyrax holding something with it in its small paws.

"Aw... It looks so cute, though... How did it get trapped in here, though?" Erika asked, causing Isamu to shrug.

"Probably it's because it didn't see where it was going... or did someone trap it here...? I don't know. Your guess is good as mine." Isamu guessed as Fuli sighed, annoyed with the simple job they came up with.

"Seriously?" Fuli grumbled in annoyance while Beshte smiled in relief.

"That's not so bad..." Beshte pointed out softly. But the others seemed annoyed as Bunga pouted for all the running they had to do for a simple job like this.

"We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands for this?" Bunga asked, causing Cole to shrug before he made his response.

"Looks like it... Although, that doesn't mean we should just leave the poor guy here, right?" Cole asked, earning a nod from the fiercest member.

"You're right, Cole... And Bunga, the Lion Guard's duty is to defend the Circle of Life. Even if it means... helping a hyrax out of a thorn bush." Kion reminded, causing Bunga to grin before he ran up to the thorn bush.

"Alright, I got this one! Come on, hyraxie! Let's get you outta there!" Bunga called out as he held onto the hyrax, only for it to screech in fear as it scrambled out of Bunga's grip and headed farther in, causing Bunga to frown.

As the honey badger tried to get through the thorn bush, Typhlosion stopped him from going any further, noticing why the hyrax looked terrified still.

 **"Bunga, stop. If you pull it out like that, then you'll make the hyrax feel more hurt than it could've been before..."** Typhlosion reminded, causing the honey badger to frown at the Volcano Pokémon.

"What are you talking about, Ty?" Bunga asked, causing Beshte to explain.

"Little B, I think what Typhlosion means is that the hyrax's trying to avoid being shredded by thorns." Beshte explained, causing the honey badger to understand before he stepped up to the two members that can use the Roar.

"Oh... Kion! Erika! Why don't the two of you use the Roar! You can flatten those thorn bushes if you work together!" Bunga suggested, only for Erika to smile sheepishly and reject the suggestion gently.

"Um, Bunga... If Kion and I use the Roar together, then the force will be more than enough to not just knock the thorn bushes away, it could maybe hurt someone... like this poor hyrax or the other animals." Erika explained sheepishly.

"Oh... Right... Hadn't thought of that." Bunga admitted, before Kion reminded his best friend of a simpler way they can work to free the poor animal.

"Listen. We don't need my Roar or Erika's to clear the thorn bushes. We can just pull 'em aside!" Kion suggested, causing the young honey badger to grin as he started to make his way, until Typhlosion stopped him.

 **"I'll handle it... You could get hurt if you act recklessly."** Typhlosion piped up, causing the honey badger to frown as the Volcano Pokémon carefully pulled the thorn bushes aside, enough to make room for the hyrax to escape.

But the hyrax freaked out, frightened on how big the Volcano Pokémon looked.

 **"Come on, little guy. You can do it. This is your chance to be finally free!"** Typhlosion reminded patiently until the hyrax continued to shiver in fear.

Noticing that this was going nowhere by words, Fuli took the opportunity to use her speed to get the frightened animal out of the thorn bushes.

"I got it." Fuli called out as she used her mouth to get the hyrax out before Typhlosion let the thorn bushes go.

Once the hyrax was free, the cheetah let it down gently as the others came over, all smiling with the work being done quickly.

"Thanks, Fuli! And great work, Typhlosion! Bunga!" Kion praised as the Volcano Pokémon smiled in thanks. It was at that moment when the group all looked to see the hyrax rubbing the snake skin all over itself!

"Is that... some sort of a skin? Wait... that's a snake skin, right?" Cole asked, earning a nod from Fuli.

"Yeah... weird! That hyrax must really like the snake skin." Fuli commented, only for Ono to correct her on what it was really doing.

"No, no, no. It's using the scent from the snake skin to mask its own smell. That way, snakes won't detect him. Pretty clever!" Ono explained, causing Isamu to frown.

"That's what you think, but what if the snake is actually behind the little guy!?" Isamu pointed out with a shout, causing everyone to see a familiar snake slithering up to the hyrax before...!

*GULP*

The Guard watches in disgust as Isamu shakes his head in annoyance.

"Hey! That hyrax is not on the menu! Spit him out!" Isamu snapped as he tackled the cobra with Quick Attack! The sudden blunt from the attack caused the cobra to spit the hyrax out, allowing the little animal to be free once again.

At losing his lunch, Ushari the cobra glared at the Eevee, hissing angrily for the attack he had taken.

"Say! That was my lunch!" Ushari hissed, until Bunga came over and grabbed the cobra's body, causing him to stiffen from the grip!

"Yeah? Looks like it was to go!" Bunga retorted before he rolled the cobra up into a ball before getting ready to throw him away!

"And now... So are you!" Bunga added as he threw the cobra away, causing him to let out a scream before he hit the tree! Beshte jumped out of the way before he landed on some sort of muddy water with flowers all over it.

As the cobra landed on the ground, he glared to where his enemy was before he hissed his name in disgust.

"Ugh... That Bunga... And that brown fox, too..." Ushari hissed in annoyance before he slowly slithered away, disappointed for losing his chance to eat the meal.

For the hyrax, he seemed to have felt grateful before he hugged Isamu, causing the human turned Eevee to smile softly before he hugged the hyrax back. Once they released each other, the hyrax hugged Bunga as well!

But just as he did, the hyrax twitched his face before he scurried off in fear, causing Fuli to smile on what that reason may be.

"Bunga! Your smell must be even scarier than a snake's!" Fuli chuckled, causing Bunga to smirk as he came over to his friends.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Bunga smirked as Typhlosion raised a brow. Isamu sighed as he gave a sheepish smile while Ono gave a small sniff from his honey badger friend, now understanding what Fuli meant just now.

"I wouldn't..." Ono gagged, causing Bunga to frown at his egret friend.

As for the young hippo, he struggled to get the mud off of him as some of it sticks onto his body, along with some of the flowers that got onto him when he splashed into the muddy water.

 **"You okay there, Beshte?"** Typhlosion asked, causing the hippo to smile sheepishly as Ono flew over and landed on his back.

"Poa... The flowers just got me a little sticky, is all." Beshte explained, causing Ono to widen his eyes and realized on who he was standing on.

"Sticky!? Oh, oh no... I'd say a LOT sticky! Hapana!" Ono gasped as he managed to push himself off of the sticky hippo. But in doing so, he accidentally causes Beshte to be knocked into a tree!

The hippo struggles as he realizes his behind was stuck, before he pulled himself out! As he did so, some of the tree bark was stuck onto his butt, catching the young hippo by surprise as he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh... I just might need a bath." Beshte stated, before Ono flew down with Cole asking the honey badger a question about his hygiene.

"Hold on... When was the last time you took a bath, Bunga?" Cole asked, causing the honey badger to think before he responded with another question.

"Mm... Does the last time I fell off of a waterfall count?" Bunga asked, causing the human boy turned lion cub to shake his head with a sheepish look on his face before the honey badger thought more.

"In that case, it's been... I don't know how long!" Bunga admitted, causing Fuli and Erika to widen their eyes before the cheetah frowned at her energetic friend.

"No wonder the hyrax ran away from you!" Fuli exclaimed, with Ono agreeing with her.

"Fuli's right, Bunga. I'm afraid you really do stink." Ono agreed, causing Kion to pitch in for his best friend.

"Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells. He's always been a bit, uh... fragrant!" Kion explained, causing Isamu to raise an eyebrow. He turned to Typhlosion, who gave him shrug with a frown.

"Is there anyplace where the two of you can take a bath?" Erika asked, allowing the young hippo to come up with an answer.

"I know a place! Little B and I can try taking a dip in the Big Springs! I'm sure the fish there will get us clean." Beshte explained, causing the other members of the Lion Guard, Isamu, and Typhlosion to all turn to him in surprise and confused looks.

"Fish?" They all repeated in confusion.

* * *

 **(Pokémon VS Lion Guard)**

 **(SAO Opening: Innocence (English Subbed))**

 **(I do not own these lyrics)**

 _ **My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow**_

(A strong breeze across the plains as Luna watches the sun setting down while she stands on a rock)

(Isamu looks down at his reflection at the waterhole, unfazed with beings staring at him)

(Opening title comes out as the sun shines brightly)

 _ **Seeking nothing but a miracle, I wander in the everlasting darkness  
If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see the future again**_

(Isamu watches as Rafiki paints a picture of him, Luna, and two humans with the Lion Guard)

(Luna watches Kiara and Simba speaking in a daughter and father conversation, before she frowns)

 ** _Tonight's moon is inviting again and I still can't say those words, but I kept shouting them in my heart_**

(Erika prepares herself to begin her duties as a member of the Lion Guard, along with Cole)

(Isamu and Luna faces the twins as they all smile at each other)

 ** _My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow_**

(The four kids run with the Lion Guard, all preparing to face Janja and his clan)

(Umbreon, Arcanine, Ninetales all appear together)

(Simba and Nala watches the Pride Lands on Pride Rock)

(A silhouette of a spirit sneers as fire surrounds him)

 ** _If I can be just a little stronger  
Then I'll go beyond this sky in front of my eyes_**

(Isamu and Luna hold hands together as new enemies come to face the two and their new comrades)

(Mufasa smiles down at the Guard and the four humans bonding together)

 ** _Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead_**

(Isamu looks up at the sky before he's splashed by Bunga's dive as he blinks to see others laughing at him)

(Seeing how fun they were having, the elder brother joins his new friends and Luna)

 **(Opening ends)**

* * *

At the Big Springs, the group watched to see the young hippo getting cleaned by the fishes.

While they were heading to the Big Springs, they met up with Luna and Umbreon, as the two wanted to take a walk together around the Pride Lands while avoiding any danger.

When explained to why they were all going to the Big Springs, the Kanto girl smiled sheepishly, noticing how messy Beshte looked while Umbreon grimaced at the smell that the honey badger on him.

Isamu had turned back to his human form, making it easier for him to move as he walked with the Lion Guard, his two Pokémon friends and his crush.

It took a while for the group to get there, but as soon as they got there, they met up with other hippos that were related to Beshte as the young hippo was ready to get himself clean.

It wasn't long before Beshte was looking cleaner than ever as the young hippo grinned at the sight of the Big Springs fish eating up the muck and dirt that was all over his body, along with the sticky flower petals.

"The fish in Big Springs love eating the muck and dirt off us hippos! They even go for the food stuck in my teeth! Check it!" Beshte explained as he opened his large mouth to let the fish eat the food parts that was stuck in his big teeth.

"That's rather nice of them to do so..." Erika commented, as Basi came over to the Lion Guard and the others with a smile on his face.

"And when there's too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come and eat the fish. It's the Circle of Life at its finest." Basi explained, causing Luna to be a little curious on what the old hippo meant.

"I've heard of that term many times before while we were here in the Pride Lands, but... What exactly is the Circle of Life?" Luna explained, causing Kion to grin and explain to the Kanto girl.

"It's like this, Luna... It's like life together exists together in a delicate balance. It's like the nature's way of taking and giving back life to the world." Kion explained, causing Isamu to raise an eyebrow.

"So in a way... it's like when something passes away, a new life can be born as the time goes by, right? When one life is gone, another is born..." Isamu questioned, causing the lion cub to give a small smile.

"It's something like that... Dad said something about that once when he was teaching me and Kiara of what we need to know." Kion explained proudly.

"Anyways... besides the Circle of Life, I'm feeling clean as a whistle!" Beshte spoke proudly, causing an amused whistling to be heard as the young hippo turned to see some female hippo giggling towards him.

"Hello to you, too!" Beshte chuckled with a grin, causing Umbreon to give a little giggle.

 **"Looks like you're a bit popular in the hippo herd, huh, Beshte?"** Umbreon giggled, causing the young hippo to chuckle back before Ono turned to the young honey badger, who also needed a bath.

"Willing to give it a try?" Ono asked, earning a grin from Bunga.

"Why not? I'll try anything once! Zuka Zama!" Bunga declared before he dove into the water. The splashing ended causing Kion, Fuli, and Typhlosion to get a little wet, much to their annoyance as they watched Bunga move across the springs.

"Here fishy, fishy, fish!" Bunga called out.

But while the honey badger moved around, as the fish started to approach him, they quickly swam away, looking like they feared something from the honey badger. Cole smiled sheepishly, knowing what this meant.

"I guess this means the fish didn't like your scent even in underwater too..." Cole stated, earning a nod of agreement from his twin sister.

"Hey, fish! Where ya going?" Bunga asked, as he was surprised by their quick rejection. That caused the other members of the Lion Guard and the newcomers of the Pride Lands to laugh at the situation Bunga has caught himself in.

Just when they were enjoying the time at the Big Springs, a voice called out to the leader of the hippo herd.

"Basi! It's been many weeks! How are the fish today?" A crocodile called out.

Isamu, Luna, Cole, and Erika all turned to see reptiles that seemed to be the crocodile herd crawling over to where the Big Springs were. Narrowing his eyes, the elder Ketchum brother couldn't tell if they were good-hearted or not.

But one thing's for sure, he knew that something bad was going to happen, particularly with the crocodiles for some reason.

But the old hippo didn't seem to think so as he greeted the old crocodile with a gentle smile on his face.

"More than last time, Pua. But not enough for your float of crocs. Swing by next week?" Basi answered, causing the old crocodile to act rather positive about the answer.

"If that's how it must be." The old crocodile, known as Pua agreed before he turned to his float.

"Move on, my friends. We'll eat somewhere else today." Pua declared, as he got ready to move with his float. But there was one crocodile who wasn't approving of this decision as he confronted the leader.

"Wait! Pua, you said we were going to eat fish!" Another crocodile retorted, causing Pua to give a gentle look at his young comrade.

"Makuu, there aren't enough fish yet. You heard Basi." Pua reminded, only to get a small glare from the young crocodile.

"I heard him. But why should we crocodiles listen to a hippo?" Makuu questioned rudely, causing Pua to narrow his eyes before he crawled over to the rude crocodile, reminding him of the Circle of Life.

"I told you before, Makuu... It's the Circle of Life." Pua reminded, earning a scoff from Makuu.

"So you say... But I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak. You're afraid of them! But I'm not afraid of anyone... and that's why I call for a mashindano!" Makuu declared loudly.

"A mashindano?" Cole repeated in confusion as Beshte turned to his father.

"Dad, what's a mashindano?" Beshte asked, allowing the father hippo to explain.

"The mashindano is a physical challenge. It's how the crocodiles determine their leader." Basi explained, much to Kion's disbelief and awe.

"Hevi Kabisa..." Kion breathed out as Isamu narrowed his eyes. He frowned at Makuu, who seemed rather rough and rude, while Pua on the other hand, was rather polite and calm as the leader of the crocodiles.

 **"Something wrong, bro?"** Typhlosion asked, causing the elder Ketchum brother to make his guess.

"I can only hope this is a feeling, but... something tells me we might have another conflict to deal with... A big one, in fact." Isamu explained seriously, catching Luna's attention as she turned to where her crush was looking at.

"A mashindano?" Pua asked, looking rather surprised himself.

"You heard me! Accept, or surrender your leadership...Immediately." Makuu demanded, causing Pua to glare back at his young comrade. Having enough of his rudeness, the old crocodile took the bait.

"I accept your challenge, Makuu. In accordance to tradition, the mashindano will take place near Lake Matope at sunset!" Pua declared as he took his leave, not noticing the dark smirk Makuu had on his face.

Isamu had noticed the smirk as he narrowed his eyes, coming to fear on what he said earlier might've been right.

* * *

 **Later, at Pride Rock...**

"I don't like this mashindano thing... Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" Kion asked with a frown.

After Makuu had challenged Pua to a mashindano, Kion had headed over to Pride's Rock to question his parents about the mashindano and about how the leadership of the crocodiles should be done.

The four humans accompanied the leader of the Lion Guard, as they were rather puzzled by this situation as well.

"Don't forget, Kion. Your father had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands." Nala reminded softly.

Erika stepped up, reminding that this wasn't the battle between the lions.

"But, your Majesty... That was a fight involving lions, and it's all because of the chaos Scar caused, right? This is between the crocodiles, and..." Erika started to say, before Nala gestured Erika to go on.

"Go on...?" Nala called as Cole stepped up to finish his sister's words for her.

"We were thinking... that Makuu may be trying to start the fight. We heard that he called Pua weak, thinking that he was afraid of Mr. Basi and his hippo herd..." Cole explained, causing Kiara to see the twins' point.

"Can't you do something about it, Dad? You're the King over all the animals in the Pride Lands." Kiara questioned, causing Simba to frown a little.

"I am King. And as King, I know that all the animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs. And they need to be respected." Simba advised, causing Kion to frown, as did the Roberts twins.

"I guess..." Kion sighed, knowing that his father had a point.

Leaving Pride Rock, Kion continued to frown, unsure of whether it was right to leave the mashindano be, especially with how Makuu sounded or looked. The frown was on Isamu's face as well as he sighed in irritation.

"The animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs, which is to be respected... I guess I can understand, but still... that Makuu didn't seem to be the type of crocodile that would lead the crocs the right way." Isamu commented.

"I can get what you mean... He was acting all rude to Pua when he declared the challenge." Luna agreed, as the leader of the Lion Guard turned to his human friends.

"Isamu... Luna... Yeah... You're both right. Even I'm feeling a bit unsure of whether letting this continue is right, but... as Dad says, we have to respect the crocodile way of settling over leadership." Kion reminded sheepishly.

"And if something bad occurs relating to the crocodile float...?" Cole asked, causing Erika to turn to her twin brother.

"Are you drawing conclusions already, Cole? There's a chance that Pua might win. We know that he's a wise and calm one... If anyone could lose, it might be Makuu, due to his arrogance." Erika pointed out.

"He may be arrogant, Erika, but still... power can be something if you use it to overwhelm your opponents. At least, that's what I learned when I was traveling around the Johto region in my world." Isamu explained.

"Johto? That's in your world, right? The world where Pokémon and people live together" Erika repeated in confusion.

"Yeah... Speaking of, you two never mentioned anything about what you guys do in your world. I mean, there are lots of humans like us, right?" Cole asked, causing Luna to smile in understanding.

"Of course there's lots of humans like we are. It's not like the Pokémon are trying to take over the humans in our world. Humans and Pokémon co-exist together, like friends or families..." Luna explained.

"Really...?" Kion asked, sounding interested in the subject they were going to.

"Yeah... Really. Typhlosion, Umbreon, Ninetales, Arcanine, and Espeon aren't the only friends we have back in our world. We have more than just them to talk to and to bond with..." Isamu explained.

A smile was starting to rise up in the elder Ketchum brother's face, as he felt as if he was forgetting the troubles that might occur later in the Pride Lands.

"Our world is big, probably like yours... There are different regions to begin with, with each region having their own traditions in different locations..." Isamu started, before he took notice of the twins and Kion listening.

"You see... Pokémon are similar to animals... I think I said that before, but anyways... they're a lot similar to animals, having their own ways of showing strength to others and to other types of Pokémon..." Isamu started as he started to look rather relaxed.

Thinking about what occurred in the past started to make the elder Ketchum brother think about what occurred during his time while traveling in the Kanto and Johto region with his friends.

Nevertheless, as he continued to talk, he made his three friends interested by talking about Pokémon battles and how they grow by evolving... The more he talked, the more interested Cole and Erika, along with Kion.

"Hevi Kabisa... That's amazing. I never knew that your world was something like that..." Kion admitted, with Erika nodding in agreement.

"Same here... I never thought there was another world to begin with, though... It kinda makes me feel jealous since you guys can make friends with the Pokémon in your world so easily..." Erika admitted.

"Well... Not all Pokémon can be friends that easily... They have their own instincts of whether to trust or not trust. Trust, they can be friendly, but if not trust, well... I'm sure you know what'll happen." Luna explained sheepishly.

"I get it... So it's similar to how us animals are in the Pride Lands..." Kion pointed out, earning a nod from the elder Ketchum brother.

"It's mostly like that..." Isamu stated, causing the leader of the Lion Guard to smile in understanding.

* * *

 **That evening...**

With the sun starting to set, it was almost time for the mashindano between Pua and Makuu to begin. The animals started to gather around near Lake Matope to watch on what would happen during the clash.

Most of the animals began to chant the word "mashindano", all except for the Lion Guard, the lions, and the humans, along with their Pokémon friends.

Pua and Makuu on the other hand, were both ready to fight for their leadership, as the old crocodile faces his former comrade.

"Your confidence is admirable, Makuu. Your over-sized ego is not." Pua spoke sternly, earning a scoff from the arrogant crocodile.

"HAH! You're old and weak, Pua! Today is the end of your reign!" Makuu scoffed before he lunged at his former ally. The old crocodile moved out of the way, causing Makuu to miss his attempt to make the first strike!

It was Pua who made the first hit, as he slammed his tail onto Makuu's face! The arrogant crocodile was knocked away as the animals continued to chant the word "mashindano" as the battle went on.

"Oh yeah! First point to Pua!" Bunga exclaimed, until Beshte corrected the young honey badger.

"No points in mashindano, Bunga. My dad says they have to keep going till one of 'em surrenders." Beshte spoke grimly, causing Erika to frown at the sight of the mashindano.

"So it's like whoever goes down first...? Or whoever demands mercy first...? This is going to be rough." Erika spoke in concern.

"You're right. It's going to be rough for Pua. He may be the leader of the crocodiles, but with the way he looks, he looks a bit old to continue fighting hard if the battle were to be about endurance..." Isamu spoke out.

The elder Ketchum brother was proven to be right as Makuu quickly began to counter back with a slap of his tail and a hard tackle! That caused some of the animals to wince, along with Beshte and Cole.

But Pua doesn't seem to have used up all of his strength as he countered back, before tackling Makuu hard! The arrogant crocodile was sent tumbling back, causing Luna and Fuli to wince together.

"Ouch... He's gonna feel that in the morning..." Fuli winced as she continued to watch.

"Why are crocodiles always so violent?" Ono asked, causing Umbreon to frown.

 **"That's what I'd like to know. Maybe it's their nature to be violent when something provokes them... such as when something makes the first hit on them?"** Umbreon guessed, as she turned to where the fight was going on.

"Maybe..." Kion agreed before Bunga pointed out on what was going on.

"Shh! Guys, look!" Bunga exclaimed as the Lion Guard and the humans turned to see Pua approaching Makuu, who looked like he was unconscious. That was, until...

"HAH!"

Makuu made a surprise counterattack, pinning his former leader to the ground! That caused the animals to wince as they knew that it must've hurt.

"Makuu's got Pua with the jaw vice!" Bunga exclaimed in shock.

 **"What are you, the commentator of this match...?"** Typhlosion questioned, earning a grin from the young honey badger. Nevertheless, the mashindano went on with Pua countering by pinning Makuu down!

"Ooh! Pua with the escape and mount! Claw bar! Makuu's in trouble!" Bunga commented, as Kion watched with a hopeful look on his face.

"Come on, Pua... Get him..." Kion whispered hopefully.

Isamu watched carefully with narrowed eyes while Luna watched alongside with him. The Roberts twin watched as well, both hoping that the old and wise crocodile would be able to defeat the arrogant croc.

But then... the elder Ketchum brother widened his eyes, before noticing Makuu opening one eye, looking like he was preparing to counter back even harder than he did before...!

 _"This isn't good... With the way things are, Makuu is going to put Pua in his place if this continues on... Pua may be wise, but when it comes to strength, Makuu is...!"_ Isamu started to think, before...

WHAM!

Makuu pushes and knocks Pua away, causing the old crocodile to tumble back and pant in exhaustion as he tries to face his former comrade once again.

"Whoa! What an escape!" Makuu exclaimed as Typhlosion sighed, before he glared at the young honey badger, as if to scold him.

 **"Look... Whose side are you on? Makuu or Pua?"** Typhlosion asked, causing the honey badger to shrug with a sheepish grin.

"Neither side, I guess... I'm just so stoked to see how this mashindano goes!" Bunga answered, causing the Volcano Pokémon to sigh and shake his head before he turned back to the mashindano.

Makuu smirks at his former leader, looking like he had more energy in him despite the damage and tackles he had taken from his former leader.

"Run out of tricks, Pua?" Makuu asked, as Pua continues to breathe heavily.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Isamu and Luna meet the crocodile float for the first time


End file.
